I Don't, I will, I Do
by Jville
Summary: Chapter 15 Up! Donovans renew their wedding vows. Thanks for the reviews!!
1. Let's Call it off

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of UC Undercover. I borrow them for while. No infringement is intended. All other characters are mine and Sab's or are friends of ours and we have permission to use their names.  
I Don't, I Will, I Do  
  
There was a full moon that night but you wouldn't have known it to look out. It was overcast and very quiet after a brief storm. The team was at a small farmhouse in southern Indiana, they were using it as a safe house for a federal witness. The witness, Brad Wheaton, was to testify tomorrow morning against his one time partner, Walter Duncan, for committing fraud through illegal banking procedures.  
  
Things were going good for the team until the power was cut and a few of Duncan's friends showed up unexpectedly. Frank was near the back part of the house watching there and Alex and Jake were at the front windows watching. Monica and Cody were in the van out in back of the house trying to get help for them.  
  
"Alex, do you see anyone out there?" Frank asked over the headset.  
  
"No! It's pitch black and I don't have my night vision."  
  
"If Cody or Monica can get back in, maybe they can bring it," Jake said, hoping they were listening.  
  
"If you think I'm going to risk my butt, you're crazy, this is one time Cody stays with the van," Cody informed them.  
  
"Cody, if I order you to bring it, you will. But for now you and Monica stay there. You're more help there, than in here, at the moment," Frank told them.  
  
"Swat should be here within the next half hour," Monica told them since Cody didn't. "They might've wanted to know that bit of information," Monica scolded him.  
  
The moon came out from under the clouds to light up the night. "Oh shit! Donovan, they have a grenade launcher pointed this way! Let's get out of here." Jake and Alex ran to the back part of the house. They see Frank looking back to make sure they were getting out too.  
  
As Alex and Jake get a few feet from the house, they hear the explosion as the house goes up. Monica had heard them and had moved the van further back away from the house, so it wouldn't explode too from the heat.  
  
"Where's Donovan and Wheaton?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was concentrating on us getting out, he was going out, as we hit the kitchen." Alex looked around but saw no sign of the two men. Gunfire erupted and they ran for the van as cover hoping that's where the other two were.  
  
"Donovan!" Jake called out to his boss. There was no answer and he became worried.  
  
"Jake, Alex." They heard Wheaton call out to them. He was a few yards away from them behind a tree. "Donovan is hurt, he was hit by debris when the house went up."  
  
"Cody, get an ambulance started too, Donovan is down," Alex ordered.  
  
"Will do," Cody responded.  
  
Jake made his way over to where his boss was laying out cold. "How bad is he?"  
  
"Got hit in the back of the head and in his side. I removed the debris from his side. He's not bleeding, too much." "That could be good or it could be bad." Jake ducked down as gunfire erupted again. Jake saw the persons firing, he took aim at one of them, hitting his target, and the other person ran for cover. "Cody, how much longer before help gets here?"  
  
"I'll find out," Cody said.  
  
Frank started to wake up wondering at first where he was. "What happened?"  
  
"House went up. You got hit by debris," Jake informed him.  
  
"I guess that explains the headache and the pain in my side." Frank was trying to see his wound but gave up as dark as it was.  
  
"We need to get you both to the van," Jake said, looking for any more gunmen. He heard and saw the flash from Alex's gun. He looked ahead of her to see a man fall.  
  
"Now seems like a good time. Cover us Alex, we're going to the van," Jake told her.  
  
"Go on three," Alex replied, then she counted out, "One. Two." Alex saw they were ready. "Three." Alex fired a few rounds as Wheaton and Jake helped Frank get to the van.  
  
Jake put Frank and Wheaton in, then he went back to help Alex. They were about to be overrun by the shooters when the Swat team showed up. "Great, the cavalry has arrived," Alex said. "Cody, the ambulance is coming too," Alex added, hearing the siren.  
  
******  
  
The phone rang waking Elaina from a dream. She glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. "Hello."  
  
"Elaina, its Alex. Frank was injured tonight."  
  
"How bad?" Elaina sat up in bed.  
  
"He'll be ok. The safe house blew up. He was hit in the head and side with debris," Alex explained.  
  
"Where is he and how is the witness?" Elaina asked, being worried.  
  
"He's getting stitched up at a small clinic here. We'll be back early in the morning." Alex hoped she wouldn't worry too much. "Wheaton is safe.  
  
"Thanks for calling, Alex. I know he probably didn't want you too."  
  
"No, he didn't. He wanted to tell you when he got home."  
  
"Typical. He figures I don't worry about him, if I don't know what's going on."  
  
"It's a man thing, Elaina."  
  
"No, it's a Frank Donovan thing." Elaina laughed. "Tell him this doesn't get him out of the wedding."  
  
"I will. Bye." Alex giggled.  
  
"Bye, Alex."  
  
Elaina lay back down and went to sleep only to be awakened a few minutes later by her daughter screaming. Elaina rushed out of her room and in with her daughter. Megan had gotten there first.  
  
"Momma, Momma," Sarah cried.  
  
"I'm here baby girl. You must've had another really bad dream."  
  
"Something scared her that's for sure." Megan patted Sarah on her back as Elaina held her. Sarah was so scared she had a death grip on Elaina's robe.  
  
"Sweetie, Momma's gonna hold you and rock you until you fall asleep." Elaina tried to comfort her.  
  
"What happened?" Derek asked as he walked in.  
  
"Bad dream we think," Megan answered.  
  
"Go on back to bed. We can handle her," Elaina told him. Derek came over to kiss his little sister.  
  
"Mommy will keep you safe, Sarah don't worry." Derek gave his mom a kiss and left the room.  
  
Elaina sat down in the rocker, with Sarah still clutching her tight and crying. "Sarah, I wish you could tell me what scared you?"  
  
"I don't think she would want to tell you as scared as she is," Megan observed.  
  
"Rocking doesn't seem to be calming her. I'll take her to my room, Frank won't be back until morning."  
  
"Here's her bear, it might help calm her." Megan squeezed the bear in next to Sarah as Elaina got up to go in her room.  
  
"Ok, we'll lay here in Mommy and Daddy's bed. You'll be safe from those bad dreams." Elaina tried to loosen Sarah's grip but couldn't, so she kept her robe on and lay down.  
  
Sarah was still crying lightly, fighting sleep. Elaina got a tissue and wiped Sarah's eyes and nose. She rubbed her back and she finally started to relax, to fell asleep again. Sarah's grip loosened as she slept and Elaina managed to remove Sarah's hands and take her robe off. She then moved Sarah to the middle of the bed. She sat up and watched her sleep. 'I wish I knew why you where having these dreams.' She thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost 7am when Frank came home. He quietly walked in the bedroom. He saw Sarah curled up next to Elaina. He went over to the chair by the window to sit down to take his shoes off.  
  
Elaina saw him come in but didn't move. "I hope you're my husband. I have a gun if you're not."  
  
"I have a gun too. What's wrong with Sarah." Frank walked over to the bed and sat down carefully.  
  
"She's been having some bad dreams the last few days while you've been gone," Elaina informed him.  
  
"How bad?" Frank wondered.  
  
"She screams, very loudly and then only wants me to hold her."  
  
"It could be she's remembering seeing you when you collapsed, she saw us doing CPR on you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she saw that? I could've talked to her about it. No wonder she's having nightmares." Elaina picked the little girl up and held her.  
  
"She seems to be sleeping pretty sound now." He brushed a curl from her face. "I should've told you, I'm sorry. We'll talk to her together about what happened." Frank moved wrong and felt the stitches pull in his side. He let out a small groan.  
  
"I heard that. Let me see your side." She tugged at his shirt.  
  
"I'm fine, I just moved wrong." He pulled his shirt off, knowing she wasn't going to be kept from looking.  
  
"I can see how that would hurt," She said as she looked under the bandage. "Here, lay down." Elaina moved, still holding Sarah.  
  
"You're going to wake her up," Frank told her as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"She's ok. Once she's calm, she sleeps like a log. It's about time for her to wake up for breakfast anyway."  
  
"Don't let me sleep over a couple of hours. I still have work to do." Frank closed his eyes.  
  
"If you say so, I think you should stay and." Elaina was interrupted.  
  
"No, so drop it," Frank told her.  
  
"Stubborn," Elaina said as she took Sarah back to her room.  
  
Elaina put her in bed and then went over to lay her clothes out. Megan walked into the room with her.  
  
"I thought I heard someone in here. I left the baby monitor on."  
  
"I'm surprised it didn't deafen you, when she screamed," Elaina stated.  
  
"Her screams really scare me, they're so loud for a tiny girl."  
  
"She's not that tiny, she does have very healthy lungs." Elaina smiled. "Frank thinks her nightmares may be from when I collapsed."  
  
"Could be. Someone that young, it's hard to tell what they think when they see something like that. Or when it will effect them."  
  
"I know. I wish I could keep all the bad things away from her but that's being totally unrealistic." Elaina noticed Sarah was waking up. "Good morning, Sweetie."  
  
"Momma." Sarah smiled at her.  
  
"I suppose you want breakfast," Elaina said and signed it. Sarah signed yes.  
  
"I'll take her down and feed her." Megan picked her up from the bed.  
  
"Thanks, I need to shower and change for work." Elaina walked out with them and went back to her room.  
  
Frank was asleep, she went to the bathroom to shower, when she finished she came out and curled up next to him.  
  
"I have another hour yet," Frank said, turning over carefully to face her.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to be next to you for a while, before we go back to work. You have been too busy to make it home and I've missed you." She kissed him.  
  
"I missed you too." He returned the kiss. "I'm not that tired. I can hold you for a while."  
  
"You have to be tired. You're just in denial." She ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"If you're wanting to." Frank was interrupted when kissed him again.  
  
"That's not what I want. I want to talk about the wedding since you're home."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Have you picked a best man yet?"  
  
Frank sighed loudly. "No, I've been a bit busy."  
  
"So have I but I have my maid of honor picked out and the bride's maids."  
  
"You haven't been as busy as me. You had a few weeks off to plan, plus you started planning before you asked me, if we could get remarried." Frank was being defensive.  
  
"Are you mad at me for wanting to get married again?" Elaina wondered.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you. I just don't have a lot of time right now." He propped his head up leaning on his elbow.  
  
"You want to postpone it?" Elaina was ticked at his attitude.  
  
"It would help if we could but you've already sent out invitations."  
  
"No, I haven't." Elaina turned away from him.  
  
"You set the date for two weeks from now and you haven't sent out invitations? Why not?"  
  
"Because of you for one. You really don't want to do this. You've dragged your feet every chance you get in making decisions about it." She was nearly to tears but she didn't want him to know.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to help," Frank reminded her.  
  
"Fine! We don't have to do it. Just get me a damn wedding ring to replace the old one. The hell with the wedding." Elaina got up and went to the closet to get her clothes.  
  
Frank walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm."  
  
Elaina turned around sharply and cut him off. "Don't say you're sorry because I know that to be a lie. Just get ready and go back to work and leave me alone."  
  
****** Frank arrived at HQ, everyone was there, including Bea and her team.  
  
"Bea, do we have another case to work together?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. We were just summoned here, we'd all find out together."  
  
"By whom?" Frank inquired.  
  
"By me Agent Donovan. I don't have a case for you but I do have some news that concerns all of you." Elaina stared at Frank the whole time.  
  
"That look means trouble," Monica whispered to Paula.  
  
"I've seen that look a couple of times from her, scary." Paula shivered.  
  
Elaina continued with her news. "The wedding I was planning is cancelled."  
  
"Why? What changed your mind?" Alex voice showed the shock of everyone.  
  
"I have to go to Quantico for a few weeks. I've been asked to train another special ops group."  
  
"That's great, yet not so great," Sab said, disappointed by the cancellation.  
  
"Why did you say yes, couldn't they find someone else?" Bea asked.  
  
"I volunteered. I have my reasons." Elaina was still staring at Frank.  
  
"Why cancel the wedding? Why not just postpone it?" Cody wondered.  
  
"Like I said, Cody. I have my reasons. I have to go now." Elaina started to leave but was stopped.  
  
"Agent Blakely. I'd like to talk to you, privately." Frank had her by the arm, when she glared at him he released it.  
  
"I'm in a hurry, it can wait." She walked past him.  
  
"No, it can't." He grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her to the stairs.  
  
"Let go of me." Elaina pulled against him.  
  
"We're going to talk in my office, now." He pushed her to go up the stairs. Elaina went up the steps and into the office. Everyone downstairs was watching them.  
  
"Why didn't I tell you this morning, am I right?" Elaina guessed.  
  
Frank didn't answer her, he just walked to his desk and sat down. They stared at each other for the longest time. "I'm waiting for your answer, since you know the question."  
  
"I didn't tell you, because I decided after I went to work."  
  
"Convenient. What about Sarah and her nightmares? You're going to run off from her, when she needs you."  
  
"She and Megan can come with me I'll be staying in Maria's apartment she has there."  
  
"No they won't, I want her to stay here. Besides Megan just started classes. You're only doing this because of our fight this morning. A fight that was more or less one sided." Frank told her. "I love the idea that we renew our vows, but I want to do the asking. I don't want to feel rushed. Call it old fashion or whatever but I think I should ask you to marry me, not the other way around."  
  
"Then ask me," Elaina snapped at him.  
  
"Not like this and not here and now. Just say you'll stay here in town give me some time." Frank walked around the desk to sit next to her.  
  
"How much time?" Elaina was still angry. "I don't know exactly, a few days."  
  
"I'll see if I can get out of going. If not you'll have a few weeks." She got up to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute." Frank stopped her from opening the door.  
  
"No Frank, I won't wait. We've said enough for now. I'll see you at home." Elaina walked out and left.  
  
*****  
  
Elaina was busy reading over reports when her secretary buzzed her. "Agent Blakely. Miss Gaines is here to see you."  
  
"Send her in." Elaina closed the reports as Allison walked in.  
  
"Hi, this isn't a bad time is it?" Allison asked.  
  
"No. I'm thankful for the interruption. I'm just reading weekly reports," Elaina said, taking her glasses off.  
  
"From what Jake has told me, their reports can be quite entertaining." Allison sat down in the chair facing the desk.  
  
"They are since they got to know me. They love making remarks about Frank and each other." Elaina laughed. "So do you like being here closer to your son?"  
  
"I love getting to know him better. I just hope I'm not interfering with his social life."  
  
"I doubt that. I imagine Jake still has a social life," Elaina said, smiling.  
  
"He has been teasing me when I start asking him questions. He says I'm analyzing him."  
  
"Professional hazard." Elaina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, at times it does come in handy."  
  
"How about doing some psycho analyzing on me?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Allison asked, worried about her friend.  
  
"Frank and I fought about the renewal of our vows." Her voice became sad.  
  
"I got the message that it was cancel. I just didn't want to bring it up. Sabrina called me she's a little upset."  
  
"She didn't waste any time. She had been looking forward to it, so was I. But Frank, isn't as thrilled."  
  
"Has he told you why?" Allison used her professional tone in asking her questions.  
  
"He said he wanted to be the one to ask me to remarry him. Said he was old fashion."  
  
"I think it's sweet that he wants to ask you. I'd think you would too."  
  
"Why couldn't he have told me this when I brought it up weeks ago? Why wait until now?" Elaina was really upset.  
  
"He has been rather busy according to you, when we talked yesterday."  
  
"He wasn't busy when I first brought it up. He said nothing. We talked just about every night he could've said something then."  
  
"Elaina don't get angry but you did ask me to analyze you. I think the problem, is you."  
  
"I'm the problem? How's that?" Elaina was getting defensive.  
  
"You're trying to control this whole situation the same way you do everything else. Everything has to be done on your timeline; the way you want it. It has to be your idea, your dream wedding, you even set the date."  
  
"He had his type of wedding in Vegas," Elaina sneered.  
  
"Are you sure he did?" Allison asked.  
  
Elaina thought about what she had said. "If it wasn't his type of wedding, why did he do it then?"  
  
"From what I know about it, Derek asked the two of you to get married there. I'd say the two of you did it because you wanted to make Derek happy."  
  
"That maybe true but still he could've said something to me." Elaina realized that she kept saying I and me too often. "I guess I have a small problem with my attitude and a few control issues." Elaina confessed. "I have a tendency to."  
  
"Throw a tantrum, like a little kid, when things don't go your way." Allison completed the sentence for her.  
  
"Allison, I don't throw tantrums," Elaina insisted.  
  
"Oh really? What happened during the fight that caused you to cancel the wedding?" Allison asked, wanting to know more.  
  
"Frank's attitude, he wanted more time before the wedding. He just doesn't want to do it."  
  
"Which brings us back to you trying to control everything. You threw a tantrum and canceled the wedding when he told you he wanted more time." Allison smiled at her knowing she was right.  
  
"Yes. Doctor Gaines. That's what happened. So tell me how do I fix it?" Elaina asked.  
  
"You told me he wanted it to be his idea. He wants to ask you, so let him. He may involve himself with the plans then. It's not like you aren't married. Nothing is going to change that, unless you two decide to get divorced over who asks who to marry them."  
  
"Do you really think that will work?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you going to do as I suggested?"  
  
"I think I'm going to pout and think about what you said, then apologize to Frank."  
  
"Why pout?"  
  
"Having to give in. I know, get over the control issue and things will be better," Elaina added, quickly so Allison wouldn't.  
  
"We should talk more about this. The three of us."  
  
"Frank in therapy? You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I think he'd do it, if you'd ask him."  
  
"What planet are you from? Frank has a degree in psychology. He analyzes himself."  
  
"Ask him, Elaina. I'm serious. The two of you need a referee and I'm volunteering," Allison told her.  
  
"Gutsy woman. Ok, I'll ask him, but don't be surprised if he says no," Elaina warned her.  
  
"I better let you get back to work." Allison got up to leave.  
  
"Allison, who ask you to come here?" Elaina wondered if it was Frank.  
  
"Actually Bea, Jake, and Sab all called me this morning. They all care about the two of you."  
  
"They're just worried about how the workplace will be, if something serious was to happen. I should've never broken our rule of keeping private and work lives separate."  
  
"We can talk about that together too. I'll see you soon. I hope." Allison opened the door to leave.  
  
"I'll call in a day or two after Frank and I talk," Elaina assured her.  
  
******  
  
Elaina went to the restaurant, Songbird's Nest to see Maria. Maria had asked her to come by and have lunch with her. Elaina hoped that they'd have a pleasant talk for once. Lately they always seemed to be fighting about the same thing each time, Maria's therapy or lack of it. As she entered, Maria was singing the last part of a song. Elaina sat down at one of the front tables, when Maria was finished she came off stage to join her.  
  
"Hello, cousin. I'm glad you could make it." Maria was sounding very relaxed and pleasant.  
  
"I needed the break, thanks for the invite."  
  
"I need a favor from you." Maria decided to get right to the point.  
  
"Sure what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to look after my place, pick up the mail and water my plants for a few weeks," Maria said to her.  
  
"Going on vacation or an assignment, I don't know about?"  
  
"Neither. I'm going to have some work done on my face, reconstruction actually." Maria knew Elaina would be shocked.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Elaina asked, being puzzled by this revelation.  
  
"To get away from you." Maria's tone changed, becoming bitter and flippant.  
  
"To get away from me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm tired of looking like you. I'm tired of pretending to be you. I've been in your shadow long enough I want to look in the mirror and see me, not you."  
  
"Maria, why are you doing this now? We've always looked alike. It never seemed to bother you before."  
  
"The hell it didn't! I have always been compared to you with family, friends and coworkers. I'm sick of it. Every time I work with someone that knows you they say: 'Boy you really look like Elaina Blakely any relation? You could pass for her twin.' I want to look different I want a face of my own," Maria was almost yelling at her.  
  
"I admit, our family did play on that fact but you always thought it was a good thing. You'd swear it was me that did whatever you did wrong. I had more punishments for things, that you did to last a life time."  
  
"You never told them the truth. You just took the punishment. I'm grateful for that," Maria said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sure you are. You never take the blame for anything you do. It's always someone else's fault. You've been doing that for years. I think its time you take responsibility for your actions." Elaina told her. "I think you should reconsider going back into therapy. You're teenage pranks and these fits of anger and bitterness toward me, makes me think you need therapy very badly."  
  
"My therapy is none of your business. Since you sort of brought her into this. Why the hell, did you pick that little bitch, Sabrina, as your Maid of Honor over me?" I'm family and you shut me out of the wedding."  
  
"I want you to be part of the wedding, just not the wedding party. I didn't want you as part of the wedding party in case Frank picked Cody or Jake as his best man. I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable walking with you down the isle. That really doesn't matter now anyway, because it's been cancelled."  
  
"Frank, finally get smart?" Maria jeered.  
  
"No! I decided to cancel it." With Maria's attitude she wasn't going to tell her the real reason.  
  
"Oh well. I don't see Jake's problem. I told him I was sorry for the Sab and Cody thing. I was truthful with him on our relationship. I told him it wasn't permanent." Maria actually sounded hurt that Jake didn't like her anymore. "Why can't everyone just get over what happened, I have?"  
  
"You had nothing to get over, Maria. You weren't the injured party in that situation. You're the one that hurt people; no one hurt you. You had the opportunity to be friends with both Cody and Sab, you turned it into a vicious game."  
  
"I'm tired of poor, Sabrina. The bitch punched me in the face, so yes, I was hurt too!" Maria screamed.  
  
"You don't think you deserved it, after what you did to her. Believe me cousin, if I had been there when it happened you would've known what the word hurt meant. I'd have laid you out for a week. Just let me warn you if you ever, try to do that again and I find out, you'll answer to me." Elaina was deadly serious.  
  
"I'm not scared of you. I don't need your approval or disapproval for that matter. Just forget about the damn favor. I don't want or need you in my life anymore. Get the hell away from me and stay away. You're no longer wanted as a customer here, either, so stay out." Maria walked away.  
  
"Maria!" Elaina grabbed her arm. "Please, get the help you need before you destroy everything in your life including yourself. Think of everything that's happened to you and deal with it. Stop running away or blaming someone else for your problems. It's time you start taking the blame and deal with everything."  
  
Maria let her have her say and then slapped her across the face. "I said leave." Maria turned and left her standing alone. 


	2. Friendly Conversations

Chapter 2  
  
Elaina tried to finish her paperwork but couldn't concentrate after her fight with Maria. She decided to take some of the work home and work on it later. When she got home she was surprised to see Frank's car there. She got out of the car to hear the horses acting up, mainly Black Velvet, Frank's horse. She took her briefcase in and went up to change clothes, then she went out to ride too.  
  
"Hello, Lady." Frank rode up to greet her in front of the stables.  
  
"Hi, how long have you been home?" Elaina sounded depressed.  
  
"Not long about a half hour. Want me to saddle Sahara?" Frank offered.  
  
"Sure, I need the ride. I had a fight with Maria. She has now shut me out of her life. We're also not wanted at the restaurant anymore or at least I'm not."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I take it she was angry about your choice for Maid of Honor." Frank got down and went to the tack room to get her saddle.  
  
"You shouldn't be lifting that with your stitches." Elaina led her horse over to him.  
  
"I'm ok." He lifted the saddle and gritted his teeth from the pain.  
  
Elaina saw him flinch with the pain. "I guess you know your limits. Wait a minute. How did you know Maria wasn't the one I asked? "  
  
"I heard Sab talking about it to Alex and Cody one day."  
  
"Oh. Why are you home so early?" Elaina wondered.  
  
"It was tough to get work done after your little bombshell." Frank made sure the saddle was tight before turning to face her.  
  
"Did you chew them out for not working?" Elaina walked over to mount the horse.  
  
"It wasn't the team, it was me." Frank put his arm around her waist. "I wish I could take this morning's fight back."  
  
"Let's ride first then talk about this morning." Elaina mounted Sahara and went to the pasture.  
  
Frank walked his horse out to where she had stopped. "I saw the work order for the ramp to be built next week. Billy will be pleased to know it. He's eager to get started with his patients." *  
  
"I told him yesterday that it would be done next week, weather permitting. He was pretty excited."  
  
Elaina started to laugh. "You know we've never been too good at small talk when we need to have a major discussion."  
  
"I know I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we just go back in and take care of the horses and then have at it?"  
  
"I want to ride a while longer then we can go in." They rode for about an hour and then went in to take the saddles off. Elaina stopped him from doing it.  
  
"Let me do that, you saddled them the least I can do is take them off."  
  
"Ok. I'll let you." Frank walked over and leaned against the wall. "If you need any help just say so. I'll be over here enjoying the view."  
  
"Like the view do ya?" Elaina wiggled her butt.  
  
"Actually I love it." He chuckled. "Those jeans are tight in all the right places."  
  
Elaina took the saddles off and carried them into the tack room. Each time she past carrying a saddle Frank would smack her on the butt. The last time she came out of the room she handed him a brush.  
  
"Put your hands to work."  
  
"This is not quite what I had in mind." He took the brush from her, and tried to kiss her but she backed away.  
  
"Believe me, I know what you had in mind. But that will have to wait until after our talk."  
  
"If you say so boss." Frank brushed Velvet as she did the same with Sahara.  
  
Elaina cringed when he called her boss. "Frank do you think I'm.never mind. I don't need to ask." Elaina knew Allison was right she was controlling and she didn't need to ask Frank.  
  
"What did you want to ask me? Do I think you're beautiful? The answer is definitely yes."  
  
Elaina didn't answer him she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders keeping busy with the horse.  
  
*****  
  
Cody and Sab were at her apartment having dinner. Cody noticed that she was playing with her food more than eating it. "Did I fix something you don't like?"  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm just a little down about the wedding being called off. I was going to be Maid of Honor you know."  
  
"I know and I know you helped Elaina with a lot of the planning." Cody wished he could cheer her up but he had been trying all day. "We have time before dark, you want to go riding."  
  
"Did you know that Elaina and Derek have been teaching our horses to work with the physically challenged? Her physical therapist is going to use the horses with his patients."  
  
"I heard Derek mention it one day. It was Frank's idea, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is. He wants this ranch to be a working ranch like the one in Montana."  
  
"So do you want to go riding or not?" Cody asked again.  
  
"I don't know if we should, they normally don't want any of us around when they're fighting," Sab reminded him.  
  
"I don't think they'd mind as long as we don't bother them," Cody reasoned. "We haven't been told to stay away and they usually tell us."  
  
"Ok. I guess we can go. I haven't been out to see Gambit in a few days."  
  
"It been even longer since I've been to see Culver."  
  
"Lets go, the most they can do is yell at us and tell us to go home." Sab grabbed her coat and threw Cody his.  
  
*****  
  
Frank and Elaina had finished eating dinner and feeding Sarah. Elaina went up to give Sarah a bath and put her to bed. She heard the horses acting up outside and wondered why. She went to window and saw Sab and Cody out riding in the pasture. Frank came in to say good night to Sarah.  
  
"We have visitors." Elaina pointed to the window. Frank walked over and looked out.  
  
"Cody is probably trying to cheer her up. She took the news about the cancellation the hardest."  
  
"I know. She said this would be a dress rehearsal of sorts for her and Cody. Before you ask me, they aren't getting married that I know of anytime soon." Elaina finished putting Sarah's pajamas on her.  
  
Frank walked over to the two women in his life. "Good night, Princess. Hope you have sweet dreams." Frank gave her a kiss.  
  
Elaina put her in the bed and put the rails in place. "Good night, little one. I love you." Elaina turned her attention to Frank. "I'll stay here until she falls asleep. Why don't you invite Sab and Cody in for a drink?"  
  
"Are you sure? We were going to talk about this morning?" Frank asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I need to talk to Sabrina about something," Elaina said, with a smile.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
After Sarah was asleep Elaina decided to change; her jeans were fitting a bit tighter since she ate. She looked to see that Frank was still out with Cody and Sab. She went in and took a shower and put on her nightgown and robe. She looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable for guests and went down to see them.  
  
Frank was the first to see her and he came over to her. "You did invite them in, why do you have that on?"  
  
"I'm decent. I was just uncomfortable and wanted to change." She saw Sab and Cody and walked past Frank to greet them. "Hello you two, have fun riding?"  
  
"Yes, we did. We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Sab asked seeing how she was dressed.  
  
"No. I just wanted to be comfortable."  
  
"It's beautiful. I love the full sleeves and the way it flows when you walk. I need one of those." Sab really admired it.  
  
"Come with me I'll show you something." Elaina and Sabrina went up the stairs.  
  
"You have to be careful on these stairs, I would think, wearing it," Sabrina stated.  
  
"I am. I almost fell at the Double D wearing it. Luckily I was walking with Frank at the time and he caught me."  
  
"Why are we going up here anyway?" Sab asked.  
  
"For one thing, I want to apologize for not telling you first that I cancelled the wedding. I was just angry at Frank."  
  
"It's ok. I hope you two can work it out and we can go on with it. It could happen couldn't it?"  
  
"I think it might. He did say we could if I gave him some time." Elaina opened her closet. "This is the other reason I brought you up here. I have a red and black one just like this one, but this is Frank's favorite on me. Would you like to have one? I can get another one later."  
  
"I don't want to take one of yours. Just tell me were you ordered it from," Sab told her.  
  
"I have them made special. You can order them but it wouldn't be made out of the same material. I know, I made that mistake after the first one. A friend of mine in Laurel makes them for me. So here try one on and see how it really feels."  
  
Sab took the red one and went in the bathroom to put it on. When she can out, she modeled it in front of the mirror. "This is great, it's warm but not overly so. It covers you pretty good, too."  
  
"Would you believe I wore this one out riding one morning?" Elaina called Sab's attention to the black one.  
  
"Really why?"  
  
"It was when I was feeling a little depressed during my cancer treatments. Frank took me out on Velvet one morning to watch the sunrise."  
  
"That sounds very romantic," Sab said.  
  
"It was until I fell asleep, I was so weak. He had to wake me up or I would've missed the beautiful colors of that morning."  
  
"I sleep through most sunrises. I'm not a morning person," Sab said with a giggle.  
  
"You're a city girl, if you were raised in the country you'd be a morning person."  
  
"I doubt it. I like my sleep."  
  
"Why don't we go down and join our men?"  
  
"Not like this. I want to wait to show Cody in private."  
  
"I think that would be a great idea. I should warn you, for some reason these outfits seem to enhance your love life. I didn't believe it when my friend told me until I wore one the first time. I hope it has the same effect with you and Cody." Elaina winked at her. Elaina went to look in on Sarah. Luckily she was still sleeping soundly.  
  
Sab came from the bedroom as Elaina was coming back. "There you are. Where did you go?"  
  
"I went to check on Sarah. She's been having nightmares lately," Elaina explained.  
  
"Do you know what's causing them?"  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be worried now, would I?" Elaina giggled.  
  
"Duh! Dumb question, sorry," Sab said as they started down the steps.  
  
"That's ok. We think it may have something to do with the fact she saw Frank giving me CPR when I collapsed."  
  
"But that was almost a month ago, why would it be bothering her now?"  
  
"We don't know. I'm going to call Allison tomorrow and see what she has to say on the matter." Elaina walked over to the couch with Frank, while Sab went to sit next to Cody.  
  
"That's a good idea," Sab said.  
  
"What's a good idea?" Frank asked.  
  
"Talking to Allison about Sarah's nightmares," Elaina answered.  
  
"Poor thing," Cody said. "I hope she gets over them soon."  
  
"I hope so too," Elaina said.  
  
"Well, did you two have fun while we were gone?" Sab asked the men.  
  
"We talked about the ranch and this and that." Cody was being evasive for some reason.  
  
"Do we get something to drink too or is it self serve?" Elaina looked at Frank, who got up to get what they wanted.  
  
"Miss Kells, your order please?" Frank asked.  
  
"A soda on the rocks please," Sab said.  
  
"Lady, your order?"  
  
"Water on the rocks, kind sir."  
  
Frank went to the kitchen and brought back their drinks. "Here you go ladies, enjoy." Frank sat back down with Elaina and she curled up next to him.  
  
"Would it be out of line to ask if you're going make up and have a wedding? Or is it called off completely?" Cody asked.  
  
"It would be out of line, yes," Frank answered with a smile.  
  
"Frank!" Elaina hit playfully him. "We're sort of not fighting but we haven't really discussed anything yet. I'll let you know." Elaina winked and straightens the robe and Sab winked back remembering what she told her about the outfit.  
  
"What is going on between you two with the winking?" Cody was curious and confused.  
  
"Nothing. I have something in my eye, I wasn't winking," Sab said, holding back a giggle and rubbing her eye.  
  
"When do you leave for Quantico?" Cody asked, glancing at Frank.  
  
Elaina now knew why he was being evasive earlier. "I'm not going. I was bluffing to raise his blood pressure."  
  
"I knew it was a bluff," Frank was proud to say.  
  
"Yeah right! The minute I was out the door, you were on the phone to Andy. Before I hit the bottom step you knew."  
  
"Did Andy tell you that?"  
  
"No, you just told me that. I just love to get confessions out of you that way." Elaina kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going to catch on one of these days how you do that."  
  
"Dream on, Babe. You haven't in 10 years, you probably never will." Elaina smiled taking a drink.  
  
Frank had been watching Cody and Sab and noticed that they were drinking at about the same pace. He nudged Elaina to let her know he was planning something. "Cody, when are you and Sab getting married?" Sab and Cody both choke on their drinks not expecting the question. Elaina and Frank both laughed.  
  
"You're so mean. You deliberately waited until we had our mouths full before you asked, didn't you?" Sab stated.  
  
"Would I do that to you?" Frank acted so innocent.  
  
"So what's the answer? You two going to get hitched or not?"  
  
"We really haven't decided. We're still working out some problems but it isn't out of the question," Cody said, holding Sab's hand.  
  
"Don't mind us, take your time. It took us 5 years to get married, and one break-up," Frank said.  
  
"You two broke up? Why? When?" Cody was surprised.  
  
"It was my fault. I became close to another man while Frank was on an assignment a bout a year or so after we started living together."  
  
"You had an affair?" Sab was shocked.  
  
"Not exactly. We never had sex. He was just there when I wanted someone to talk to. It was like the friendship you have with Travis," Elaina explained using the comparison.  
  
"But I thought it was more than that and I left her," Frank told them.  
  
"How long were you apart?" Cody asked.  
  
"About 6 months. Long enough for him to find someone," Elaina said.  
  
"That relationship was just as innocent as yours dear," Frank declared.  
  
"I know." Elaina kissed him.  
  
"Why did it take so long in the first place?" Cody wondered.  
  
"It wasn't because he never asked, he asked me each time he came home from an assignment."  
  
"Our work kept us apart after I finished training. She'd work one place; I'd work another. We did live together but hardly saw each other," Frank explained. "If it weren't for Derek, we still may not be married."  
  
"Really? Don't you think when I got pregnant, we would've gotten married?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I like to think that you would've said yes by then," Frank told her.  
  
"You mean you never said yes, to his proposals?" Sab asked.  
  
"I never did. The closest he got to a yes, was when I said: I do."  
  
"Wow. That's interesting. As much as you two love each other and you never said yes." Sab was amazed to hear this.  
  
"At first I liked being a single Mom but when he entered my life, he turned it upside down. I didn't know what I wanted. My first marriage was a disaster except for Derek. In walks this guy and he treated me with love, gentleness, and kindness that I'd never had before. I became more confused as to what I wanted."  
  
"How long after you two met again, did he propose?" Cody asked, taking another drink.  
  
"That's your opening, Frank, take it from there," Elaina said, looking at him.  
  
"Are you talking about when we met after her divorce or after the fight?" Frank asked.  
  
"After her divorce, and you two met again," Cody clarified.  
  
"I asked her that first night, we had dinner together," Frank answered.  
  
"You work fast," Sab said.  
  
"I didn't want her to get away from me. Of course it didn't work as fast as I wanted it too," Frank said, kissing her hand.  
  
"You have me now, that's all that's important." Elaina hugged him.  
  
"That's true," Cody agreed, looking at Sab feeling the same way.  
  
"He said something to me that night that made me fall in love with him. One of these days, I'll tell you what it was," Elaina told them.  
  
"Why not now?" Sab asked.  
  
"It's still too special to me. Someday when the time is right I'll share it with you," Elaina said, smiling.  
  
"Anyone want another drink?" Frank asked.  
  
"No, we better be going," Sab said.  
  
Suddenly Sarah's screaming interrupted their conversation. Elaina raced up the steps followed by the others.  
  
"Ok sweetie, mommy is here." Elaina didn't want to pick her up right away, thinking she'd be getting use to it.  
  
"Momma!" Sarah screamed again.  
  
"Pick her up Elaina or she'll keep it up," Frank told her. Elaina picked her up and Sarah gripped her tight.  
  
"Calm down, little one. Daddy's here, too, see?" She turned so Sarah could see him.  
  
"Hey Princess! You have a good set of lungs, you know that?" Frank put his arms around them both.  
  
"Have you taken her to the doctor?" Cody asked.  
  
"Meg did yesterday, she's fine physically," Elaina said.  
  
Sab came over to her. "Hey Sarah. Where's your smile? Can you show me your smile?"  
  
Sarah started to giggle and kick. Elaina realized that Sab was tickling Sarah as she talked to her.  
  
"I'm going to tickle you, until you show me that sweet smile." Finally, Sarah let go and pointed to her smile. Sab took hold of her hand, so she couldn't grab Elaina again.  
  
"Tricky, I'll have to remember that." Sab smiled.  
  
"I didn't think it would work," Sab confessed.  
  
"She needs changed. Let's go to my room, grab that bag for me Sab." Elaina pointed to the diaper bag. "She seems to calm down when she's out of her room."  
  
"Is there something in here that is new? Maybe that's causing her nightmares," Cody wondered.  
  
"I don't think so. Frank, do you see anything?"  
  
"No but we'll look around. Go ahead and take her out," Frank told her.  
  
Elaina took her in and put her on the bed. To her surprise she didn't grab her again, when she went to step away.  
  
"Can I change her Elaina? I did it when I stayed here," Sab asked.  
  
"Be my guest." Elaina sat next to Sarah as Sab changed her.  
  
Cody and Frank walked in, as Sab was finishing up.  
  
"Whoa! Someone is indecent." Cody covered his eyes. Frank laughed at him.  
  
"All finished. She's decent again." Sab gave her a kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should hire her for when Megan is in college," Frank commented, seeing Sarah respond to Sabrina so positively.  
  
"Megan's going to college what for?" Sab picked up Sarah and held her.  
  
"She's going to become a nurse like her mom," Frank explained.  
  
"She'll come in handy living with the two of you." Cody joked.  
  
"That's what I said," Frank said.  
  
"Are you going to hire someone new?" Sab was rocking Sarah as they sit on the bed.  
  
"No, Megan will still be here weekends and some mornings until she gets a place closer to the college. There's a daycare at the Bureau. She can go there so I can be with her. When I'm not in meetings she can be in the office. I'm having it childproofed."  
  
"I think Sarah is getting bored with our conversation, she's asleep again," Sab noticed. Elaina took her from Sab and laid her in the middle of the bed. Cody and Sab walked out with Frank and Elaina.  
  
"We really should be going now," Sab said, hugging Elaina. "Thanks for the present," she whispered in her ear.  
  
Elaina winked and smiled at her as to say 'your welcome'. Frank walked them out and locked the house up and then went back upstairs. * Losing Control. 


	3. Gifts

CHAPTER 3  
  
Sab and Cody went back to her place. As they went in Cody noticed, that she has been acting mysterious since she had her private talk with Elaina.  
  
"What's in your bag? It's a lot fuller than when we left here tonight. Lift something from the Donovan house?" Cody lifted the bag.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch that. Just sit down and I'll show you. I'll be right back." Sab took her bag with her into the bedroom to change into the gown and robe. "Close your eyes!" She yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"Why what are you up to?" Cody wondered.  
  
"Do it Forrester," Sab demanded. "Are they closed?"  
  
"Yes! I even have my hands over them," Cody yelled back.  
  
"Good keep them that way, until I tell you to open them." Sab walked out into the living room and turned the radio on. She stood in front of Cody. "Ok, you can open them now."  
  
Cody removed his hands from his eyes and opened them. His jaw dropped open and he stared at her for a long time before trying to speak. "You.. Where did.. I'm speechless."  
  
"Good, kiss me." Sab sat on his lap giving him a long and passionate kiss. She rubbed the back of his neck as they kissed. Cody held her close not wanting to let go of her. Sab finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Wow! You've kissed me in many ways but that was definitely different," Cody said, he started to kiss her on the neck.  
  
"Elaina said this outfit would improve my love life. I didn't take her seriously, but I do feel different wearing it."  
  
"You look different. Good different. Never thought of anything that covered a woman up so much, could make her so beautiful."  
  
"I think it has to do with a man using his imagination." Sab kissed him again as the song Lady In Red started playing.  
  
"Believe me I'm using my imagination." Cody kissed her again. "That song is very appropriate. Why don't we dance?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Sab said as Cody took her in his arms as they slow danced.  
  
When the song finished they stood there holding each other. "Why don't we go see what's underneath that robe? See if my imagination is right." Cody noticed that her eyes were sparkling like diamonds.  
  
"I like that idea." Sab took him by the hand as they went to the bedroom. She let Cody take the robe off of her to reveal the red silk gown underneath. He kissed her on the lips and worked his kisses down to the top of her gown.  
  
Sab took Cody's sweater off and then his t-shirt that he also had on and threw them on the floor. She kissed his lips and then trailed her kisses down his chest. He was enjoying her kisses so much he didn't realize that she was also working with his belt and pants until he felt her push them down.  
  
Cody pulled the gown up over her hips slowly taking it off and revealing her beautiful body. A body that would soon become one with his. "I love you, Sabrina," Cody whispered to her as he laid her on the bed.  
  
"I love you too, Cody." Sab held him close to her as he lavished her with kisses. His touch was gentle as he moved his hands over her body as if memorizing every inch of it.  
  
Sab ran her figures through his hair as he nuzzled her breast. She moaned softly as he kissed his way up to her lips. Sab wrapped her arms around him massaging his back. "Cody, I want you so much," Sab whispered as she pulled him on top of her.  
  
After a very passionate session of making love Cody saw that Sab has a big smile on her face and deep in thought. "I hope that smile is because you're thinking of me."  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm definitely thinking about you." She kissed Cody again. 'I really have got to thank Elaina again for that present.' Sab thought to herself and giggled.  
  
"How about we see what our imaginations can think of next," Cody said, taking her in his arms again.  
  
***** When Frank went back up Elaina was curled up next to Sarah watching her sleep. "Are we going to sleep on the floor?" Frank asked.  
  
"No, I think she can go back in her room." Elaina picked her up gently.  
  
"What if she screams again?" Frank said as Elaina started for the door.  
  
"Then she gets our bed and we sleep on the floor." Elaina giggled Frank walked with her.  
  
"I wonder if her bed maybe causing the nightmares?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Elaina laid Sarah down in her bed.  
  
"Well she seems to calm down fast when she's out of it, maybe she's feeling caged in."  
  
"I guess we could get her a different bed but it would have to have safety rails on it too," Elaina stated putting the rail up on the baby bed.  
  
"Hopefully Allison can help." He pulled the blanket up over Sarah.  
  
"You're certainly aren't any help with your psychology degree," she teased him as they walked out.  
  
"I don't analyze family besides, I'm out of practice. I'm use to Monica doing all that."  
  
"Yeah, she's better than you ever were."  
  
"Watch it, Lady. I'm starting to take offense to your remarks," he told her pushing her playfully into the bedroom.  
  
"And just what do you plan to do about it, Mr. Donovan? Going to punish me someway?" Elaina turned and grinned at him.  
  
"Why Mrs. D. I do believe you're just asking for something you can't handle."  
  
"Oh I think I can handle anything you give me." Her eyes were being very suggestive.  
  
"Lets see if you can handle this." Frank pushed her down on the bed and started tickling her.  
  
"Frank! Stop it! You know I hate that." She tried to fight him off but he wouldn't stop. She tried to turn over but he wouldn't let her. "Get off me now!" she yelled in anger.  
  
"You asked for it, I told you couldn't handle it." Frank got off her but not before she smacked him in the face.  
  
"Next time you better think again before you try that." Elaina was very serious. "Let's have our talk now."  
  
"I'm sorry Honey. I shouldn't have tickled you." He went to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"I said, we'd talk now. Allison says that my wanting to control everything around me is what caused all the problems with you and the wedding. Is she right?"  
  
"It didn't help. I thought it would be fun to renew our vows, but I seemed too get a little ticked that you asked me before I was able to ask you."  
  
"I didn't help matters by just taking control, thinking you were serious about not helping."  
  
"I was ok with you taking charge. It's when I saw the guest list and saw about two or three hundred names on it. I became a lot bothered."  
  
"We don't have 300 names on that list. It's more like 100," Elaina assured him.  
  
Frank shook his head no. "I don't want 100 people at the wedding either."  
  
"Then how many do you want?"  
  
"Ok, our immediate families. Andy and his wife Sam, Bea and the TDHG's, Monica, Alex, Jake and their dates and Cody, I know will be there. Allison, Billy, Becky will come as Derek's date. And of course, Hank has to come or it won't be any fun."  
  
"Well for one thing, I consider Hank family and I'd never leave him out. There are a few more people from Laurel I'd like to invite. Like Megan's family and of course I need Magdalene."  
  
"Why do you need her here? Going to order more gowns and robes for the honeymoon?" Frank asked playing with the ties on her robe.  
  
"I get a honeymoon? Wow! I didn't think of that. I will have to order a special one, won't I?" Elaina said with excitement.  
  
"Do you actually believe her gypsy beliefs of those robes?"  
  
"Yes I do. I figure by now I have another believer too," Elaina said, thinking of Sab.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Frank wondered.  
  
"Sab has the red one, I gave it to her."  
  
"You didn't tell her, that was the one you were in, the night we think you conceived Sarah, did you?" Frank was curious.  
  
"Are you kidding? After what she went through being scared she was already pregnant? I just told her it would enhance her love life. Besides I'm not sure it was the red gown. I think we were just over sexed that night and I got pregnant."  
  
"You have to admit it was a big coincidence that you got pregnant after you started wearing the red gown. We had been trying and all of a sudden you're pregnant."  
  
"Ok, maybe it was," Elaina, thought about it. "God, if Sab does get pregnant now, she'll kill me."  
  
"I'm beginning to think Magdalene was right, it's the robe and gown. Because I am finding it very difficult to keep my hands to myself." He had been rubbing her hip with his hand and was now slowly moving the robe and gown off her legs.  
  
"Well keep them to yourself. We aren't done talking yet." Elaina smoothed the robe back over herself.  
  
"What else do you want to talk about?" Frank asked.  
  
"Where do you want to have the wedding, if and when we have it?" She was being hopeful.  
  
"Where were you wanting to have it?"  
  
"Here unless you can think of someplace better."  
  
"When you say 'here' do you mean inside or outside?" Frank asked.  
  
"If we have it outside, it will have to be in a heated tent. It's winter you know."  
  
"We could have it at HQ."  
  
"Definitely not." Elaina grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.  
  
"I was kidding." Frank grabbed another pillow to defend her attack.  
  
"You better be. We can clear the living room and have it there, if you don't like the tent idea," Elaina suggested.  
  
"A tent would have more room. I vote for that," Frank said.  
  
"Ok that's settled, now do I pick your tux out or are you going to do it?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Very casual but dressy." Elaina grabbed a magazine from the nightstand. "This long coat." She pointed to the picture. Plus a black silk shirt, bolo tie, and black tuxedo slacks."  
  
"Sounds comfortable I like the tie part. I'm sold," Frank said smiling at her.  
  
"This is going too easy. Lets see. What about your Best Man?"  
  
"What about him?" Frank knew what she meant he decided to be difficult. Elaina attacked with the pillow again. "Ok! As if I was able to pick anyone else. If Sab is your Maid of Honor that means I have to pick Cody, so they walk together."  
  
"If you want someone else say so," Elaina stated.  
  
"No, I think my bachelor party will be more fun with Cody planning it."  
  
"You're not a bachelor. You don't get a party," Elaina informed him.  
  
"Like the women won't throw you a wedding shower. I get a party if you do," Frank insisted.  
  
"Only if it isn't X-rated. You know Derek will be there."  
  
"I'll see that it's at least NC-17."  
  
"Frank!" Elaina glared at him.  
  
"Ok. R that's the lowest rating, I'm giving in too," Frank said.  
  
"Ok, I give up. The only other things are the food, flowers and cake," Elaina said looking at her list.  
  
"You can decide on those. But you're forgetting one thing," Frank said looking at her.  
  
Elaina looked at her list again. "What did I forget?"  
  
"I haven't asked you yet?" Frank got up from the bed, thinking she'd attack again.  
  
"You said you would. I'm just getting this settled for when you do."  
  
"Well, if we're done here, I have something I need to do before we go to bed?" Frank went over to his jacket and got something from the pocket.  
  
Elaina was looking at her list and making notes. Frank had turned the stereo on. He came over and knelt down in front of her. She was still making notes, when he took the pen and paper and threw them on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" She finally noticed he had something in his hand.  
  
"What does it look like?" Frank smiled.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." Elaina tried to control her excitement.  
  
"I love you very, very much. You're my friend, my lover, mother of my children, and most of all, you're my soul mate. Elaina Wynn Blakely Donovan will you marry me? Again?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me think about it." Elaina laughed at the look on his face and then saw he didn't think it was funny. "Sorry. YES! Yes! I'll remarry you." She pulled him close to her and lavished him with kisses.  
  
"Do you want the ring now or after we make out?" Frank held it up to her.  
  
"Oh, now would be good." She held out her hand and he placed the ring on her finger. It was gold with a ruby heart with three small diamonds on each side. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Like you, my Lady." Frank pushed her back on the bed and opened her robe. She rose up to let him take it off her shoulders. He slowly lowered it off her shoulders kissing them. When he had the robe off she moved up to the head of the bed and waited on him to undress and then get in beside her.  
  
"I think we should wait until after we're married to make love again. What do you think?" Elaina tried not to laugh as Frank got in beside her.  
  
He knew she was kidding so he played along. "That's ok with me, I'll just go take a cold shower." He started to get up but she jumped on top of him and kissed him.  
  
"I was kidding. But there's something I need to do before we start." She used the same words he used.  
  
"What would that be?" He wondered.  
  
"This." She started tickling him but he yelped in pain from his stitches pulling in his side. "I'm sorry. I forgot all about your stitches." She moved and then turned him on his other side to check. She lifted the bandage and noticed that that two of the stitches had pulled free but most of the others were still in place.  
  
"You'll be ok, you're not bleeding."  
  
"We'll just have to wait until I'm healed up better," Frank sighed, disappointedly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Babe." She kissed him and he returned the kiss while touching her breast. "Umm, I thought you said we'd wait?"  
  
"Be gentle with me." He smiled at her.  
  
"My big brave hero. Nothing will stop him from making out with his woman." Elaina laughed as he started kissing her again. 


	4. The Assignment

Chapter 4  
  
The next day everyone was assembled at HQ. Bea, Dee and Rav where sitting with Alex and Monica. Heather, Paula and Jake were playing pool. Cody and Sab were at the Operation's Board listening to music. Frank and Elaina came in, each with an arm around the others waist.  
  
"Well, you two look friendlier than you did yesterday," Bea observed.  
  
"They have the same dopey grins on their faces as another couple we know." Paula looked over to Sab and Cody, who waved at the others.  
  
"I see someone I have to talk to privately, then I'll give you your assignments," Elaina said, going over to Sabrina.  
  
"We have another assignment? Darn! I was hoping for a full week of paperwork and rest," Heather said.  
  
"This assignment will be a breeze compared to all your other assignments. It should be interesting how you all handle it." Frank was watching Elaina take Sab to his office. "Dead girl walking." he joked.  
  
They entered the office and Elaina closed the door. "Why did you bring me in here? What did I do to get in trouble?"  
  
"This isn't because you did something wrong. Unless you want to make a confession," Elaina said, giving her a side ways glance.  
  
"No, it just seems that we always come in here when I'm in trouble," Sab said.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something in secrecy. You can't tell anyone else not even Cody until I say so. Promise?"  
  
"My lips are sealed. Tell me," Sab promised.  
  
"How about I show you?" Elaina held out her hand and showed her the ring.  
  
"He asked you last night? That's great! I take it you did say yes?"  
  
"Yes. I said yes twice actually. I wanted to make sure he heard me." Elaina laughed sitting down at the desk.  
  
"So when is the big day?"  
  
"Sorry, that you'll find out with the others." Elaina couldn't wait any longer to find out about Sab's night. "Ok. Spill it. How was your night?"  
  
"Oh it was ok, we talked and then.." Sab broke into a big smile. "Who am I kidding? It was the best night we had since we got back together, hell, maybe since we met."  
  
"Glad to hear it. You get the meet the lady who makes the gowns and robes. She'll tell you all about them."  
  
"Really when?"  
  
"I'm inviting her to the wedding. I need a few more gowns."  
  
"I may want a few too." Sab smiled thinking of last night.  
  
*******  
  
Elaina and Sab came downstairs; Sab had a frown on her face trying not to give away, why they had talked. Elaina kept her hands in her pockets as she came down to where they were all gathered.  
  
"Ok, Agent Donovan, you can give them the files now. Don't open them until I say to, if you don't do as I say, you'll be severely punished." Elaina had a very serious tone to her voice and everyone complied.  
  
"Everyone has a file, Boss," Frank said, sitting down.  
  
"Ok. Monica is the only one that can open her file and read the first page in it, out loud," Elaina ordered.  
  
"In your files you'll find that your next assignment is both interesting and amazingly easy. Each of you are going to be used to complete this assignment. Some of you, will see that your duties will take perfect timing, meaning, you have the toughest jobs on this case. Others will be able to slide into their duties with no problems."  
  
Monica paused before reading the next part. "Please open your files and read that you're cordially invited to the renewal vows of Frank and Elaina Donovan," Monica's voice rose with excitement as she read the invitation.  
  
They all opened the files and found that some were guest and others would be in the wedding party.  
  
Cody was reading his when he looked over at Frank. "You've got to be kidding right?"  
  
"Nope. You're my best man. I take it you're surprised?"  
  
"A little but I'll get over it. I have a party to plan." Cody got a devious look on his face.  
  
"I have orders, to make sure it is R rated fun, nothing more. Derek will be there," Frank told him.  
  
"I guess I can tone it down. It won't be as much fun."  
  
"Ok does everyone understand their assignment and agree to it?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I want to know who all the brides maids are besides me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Me," Monica spoke up.  
  
"Me too," Bea said.  
  
"Me three." Paula waved her file.  
  
"Whose maid of Honor?" Dee asked.  
  
"That is me, Dee," Sab yelled out.  
  
"We should've known, with Cody as best man." Bea giggled.  
  
"Ok girls you will find in the back pages of the files the type of dress you will be wearing." Elaina called their attention to the picture.  
  
"As you can see they are going to be comfortable and you can actually wear them again because they're not your usual ugly bride's maid dress." They all agreed that the dresses were pretty.  
  
"Jake, I asked you to be a groomsman to make sure that Cody doesn't lose the ring," Frank informed him.  
  
"I can handle that," Jake told him.  
  
"Reese and Andy will be groomsmen too."  
  
"Don't you usually have a groomsman for each bride's maid?" Rav asked.  
  
"Sometime but not always. I can say that there will be in this case. It's just a surprise as to who they are," Elaina said.  
  
Paula walked over to Elaina. "Can I ask you a favor?" she whispered.  
  
"Sure. I have the right not to agree to it." Elaina smiled.  
  
"Can I walk with Jake down the isle?" Paula asked, shyly.  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"YES!" Paula exclaimed and then whispered to Heather. "I win this time. Jake is my escort."  
  
"That's not fair that means you get to dance with him first," Heather whined.  
  
Jake walked up behind Elaina. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I like you Jake, and your Mom turned me down. She just wants to be a guest."  
  
"Oh well I lived thru many assignments. I should make it thru this one," Jake stated.  
  
"I believe if you survive this assignment you'll be.lucky." Elaina slapped him on the back and walked away laughing.  
  
"Thanks Elaina!" Jake laughed too.  
  
"Hey the wedding was just moved to the following week right before Christmas." Sab finally read the date.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to give Frank more time." Elaina quipped.  
  
"A whole week like that helps any," Frank protested.  
  
"What do you need, more than an extra week, to do?" Elaina wondered putting her arms around him.  
  
"Rest up for the honeymoon," he whispered. 


	5. Looks can be deceiving

Chapter 5  
  
A week later, the ladies were gathering at the boutique to have their fittings. Elaina, and Bea were the first to arrive. "Are we earlier or the others late?" Bea asked Elaina as she got out of her car.  
  
"We're a little early. I need to make sure they have everything ready for us, let's go in." They went inside and were greeted by the clerk.  
  
"Mrs. Donovan, so nice to see you again."  
  
"Thank you Charlotte. Is everything ready for the ladies?"  
  
"Yes, everything is as you ordered. All you have to do is say when."  
  
"Thank you Charlotte." The clerk left them to themselves. "If they ever get here, we'll be ready."  
  
"They probably got caught in traffic or something," Bea offered.  
  
"I think I'll go ahead and change for my fitting," Elaina said, seeing that the girls are finally there. "Finally, you're 3 minutes late." Sab and Paula come in followed by Monica and Alex.  
  
"Sorry. My fault, I had a flat tire," Monica said.  
  
"You're forgiven. I'm in a good mood. Come on, Maid of Honor, help me in my dress." Elaina and Sab head for the dressing room. When they come out, Elaina is wearing an off white strapless gown with a beaded waist length jacket over it, giving it a slight western look. "Do you like?"  
  
"Very pretty, Elaina." Bea commented as Elaina turned around showing it off.  
  
The clerk helped her on the stand to have the hem measured. "I don't think we need to change this, do you Mrs. Donovan?"  
  
"I think it is fine. My wedding shoes are a bit higher anyway. I would've worn them but my leg was bothering me."  
  
"You're going to be able to wear them at the wedding?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think it's the change in the weather ever since the crash it hurts sometimes," Elaina said.  
  
"Please don't say crash around me," Paula requested.  
  
"Ok girls! Your turn to go get your dresses on." Elaina flagged them to the dressing rooms. She turned to talk to the clerk as they got out of site. "After they have their fittings we'll have the surprise I set up."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The clerk left the room.  
  
Elaina had changed and was watching them twist and turn in the mirrors as they came out of the dressing rooms. The ladies were happy with the way the dresses looked and only a couple of them need to be fitted. Their dresses were A-line dresses with spaghetti straps, in a very pale pink. "Ok ladies get those dresses off and back in your street clothes. I have something for you."  
  
"What? Alex asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, get going." Elaina shooed them to the back.  
  
When they came out they saw Champagne and food waiting on them. "This isn't right you get us fitted for form fitting dresses and then feed us. I can't gain an ounce to fit in that dress," Bea said and Monica and the others agreed.  
  
"Well, you can at least have a glass of Champagne with me. Sab they have Sparkling Cider for you." Elaina had already started drinking.  
  
"Fill it up. I'm willing," Paula said, holding a glass up.  
  
Elaina filled their glasses and made a toast. "To my wedding party may all of you find the man of your dreams soon. Because you ain't getting mine. Cheers!" Elaina downed her glass and poured another. They were all having a good time when Sab thought Elaina was getting too drunk.  
  
"Are you driving, Elaina?" Sab asked.  
  
"No! I have it on good authority that I'll have a ride home in a little while." Elaina said, a little tipsy.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Monica wondered.  
  
"What time is it?" Elaina asked, taking another drink.  
  
"About 1:30 why?" Alex answered.  
  
"My husband and husband to be, is next door being fitted for his Tux. He'll see me in here and come to rescue me."  
  
"I have a better idea why don't we go visit them now?" Sab suggested.  
  
"No, they probably don't have their clothes on and we..." Elaina stopped and thought. "Hell! Now does sound like a good time to go. Come on ladies. We'll sneak attack through the back."  
  
Elaina led them to the back of the boutique and they found the entrance to the Tux shop. They all quietly walked in passed the dressing rooms seeing the men weren't there; they proceeded to the front.  
  
When they got to the door they saw Jake and Cody in just their jackets and underwear being measured for the pants. Frank was in his slacks but no shirt. The ladies started whistling and making comments about the men.  
  
The men froze when they heard and saw the women. Frank walked over in front of Elaina. "This was your idea wasn't it?"  
  
"I can honestly say no, it wasn't." Elaina took another drink from her glass. "I think you've had enough of this." Frank took the glass and finished off the Champagne.  
  
"That wasn't nice. Did anyone remember the bottle?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I got it." Paula held it up but Jake took it away from her. "Hey! You give that back. It's ours."  
  
"It's ours, now." He took her glass and filled it then took Sab's glass and gave it to Cody.  
  
Bea, Alex and Monica each held their glasses, so they didn't take them. "Give ladies. You all have had enough," Frank told them taking their glasses too.  
  
"Party pooper," Alex said, giving up her glass.  
  
"You said it wasn't your idea, whose was it?" Frank was looking at Elaina.  
  
"My lips are sealed. You'll have to torture me for that info," Elaina told him.  
  
"Oh really? How's this for torture." Frank took her face in his hands and kissed her, they kept kissing for a very long time.  
  
"Yo! Wouldn't you want to come up for air anytime soon?" Bea asked.  
  
Frank broke the kissing but Elaina started again.  
  
"Boy, I wouldn't mind being tortured like that." Alex was envious of Elaina.  
  
Elaina stepped away from him. "I'm still not telling who it was."  
  
"I think I might know who it was." Cody had noticed that Sab was acting very innocent. Cody took her around the waist "You're the culprit, aren't you?"  
  
"No, it wasn't me." Sab tried not to giggle but couldn't stop her self.  
  
"Yes it was. It was your idea confess." Cody started to kiss her.  
  
"Hey, leave my Maid of Honor alone. I confess it was my idea," Elaina said.  
  
"Really, Elaina. I don't mind if Cody wants to torture me a little," Sab said as they went back to kissing.  
  
"Ok, this is how it happened. I started it, saying I knew you were here, and then Sab said we should crash and I brought them over here. So it is both are faults," Elaina confessed.  
  
"Dang! I thought it would be more fun than this," Paula whined. She was standing next to Jake staring at him. "What the hell, I'm going to have some fun." Paula grabbed an unsuspecting Jake and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Paula! You have had too much to drink," Bea told her.  
  
"I just didn't want Jake to be the only guy not kissing anyone."  
  
Frank and Elaina both started laughing uncontrollably. The others thought they had gone crazy.  
  
"What's the joke?" Monica asked.  
  
"None of you are drunk or even tipsy," Frank told them.  
  
"What have you been drinking? I feel a pretty good buzz myself," Bea said.  
  
"You might want to read the label. I kept it from you. It's non-alcohol sparkling cider the same thing Sab is drinking." Elaina showed them.  
  
"You were faking being that drunk?" Alex asked. "But why do we feel a buzz."  
  
"The power of suggestion can be very strong. None of you read the label but when you saw me getting drunk or what you thought was me, getting drunk. You led yourself to believe that you would get drunk too. After a few glasses, I noticed all of you were feeling different."  
  
"You're one devious woman, Elaina Donovan," Paula said, realizing that she was completely sober when she kissed Jake. "I think we should go back to which we came and leave these guys alone."  
  
"I agree. We should be going back over, but while we're here I need Team Donovan to come by the ranch tomorrow morning and sign some papers. Its just waivers for the use of the horses giving us liability if anything happens," Elaina explained.  
  
"We aren't invited?" Bea sounded disappointed.  
  
"If you want, you can come by and call the other girls, they're invited too. We'll give all of you a demonstration of the way the horses will be used."  
  
"Cool, I'd like to see that. Count me in," Paula said.  
  
"Let's go ladies. Back next door and leave them to their fittings." Elaina herded the girls out taking Sab by the hand to get her away from Cody. "Now, Miss Kells." 


	6. Jake Has a Date

Chapter 6  
  
Later that night Jake went out to dinner at the Songbird's Nest, he was hoping that Maria would be there. He missed seeing her even though she had hurt him when they broke off their relationship and she messed with Cody and Sabrina's relationship. She was there sitting at the bar with a drink in front of her. She saw him walking towards her and pushed the drink away.  
  
"Jake, what are you doing here?" Maria was surprised he'd come there.  
  
"What are you doing staring at that drink?" Jake asked back.  
  
"Tempting myself," Maria told him.  
  
"Don't drown your trouble's that way," Jake told her.  
  
"Why do you care, how I drown or if I drown for that matter?" Maria wondered.  
  
"We made a deal once. I'd be there anytime you needed me to keep you from drinking. I'm still willing to keep that deal. All you have to do is call and tell me you need help."  
  
"I didn't think after what happened, you'd want to do that for me."  
  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself that way. You have enough problems, you don't need to be drinking on top of them," Jake told her.  
  
"I didn't know you came here to give a sermon," Maria snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Let me take you out of here and we can go talk someplace," Jake suggested.  
  
"Why are you really here, Jake?" Maria was suspicious  
  
"I was hoping that our other arrangement would still be in effect."  
  
"What other arrangement?" Maria asked.  
  
"I was hoping I could be with you tonight," Jake said to her, touching her face.  
  
"After all the mean things you've said to me, you expect me to go to bed with you?"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Why don't we try to be friends again?" Jake kissed her.  
  
Maria did want someone again. She had been very lonely lately. "Ok. I'm willing to keep the arrangement. I'll go get my things."  
  
Jake and Maria spent the night together when Maria woke up the next morning she thought at first it was all a dream. She looked beside her and Jake was still asleep, she turned over to watch him sleep. She was so happy he had showed up, it was as if he knew, she was thinking about him.  
  
Jake opened his eyes and saw her watching him. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." She kissed him. "Thanks for showing up last night. You were right last night. I didn't need that drink, I just needed you."  
  
"I needed someone too. I got a little lonely yesterday after what happened at the tux shop," Jake admitted.  
  
"Tux shop why were you there?" Maria asked.  
  
"Frank and Elaina. I guess you haven't heard, the wedding is back on."  
  
"No. I burnt that bridge of communication a week or so ago," Maria said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Anyway, we were there getting fitted for our tux and the girls came in. Elaina and Sab were hanging onto Frank and Cody and I didn't have anyone there. Paula kissed me but it didn't mean anything it was all in fun."  
  
"In other words you needed a woman and chose me because of our deal," Maria's character changed right in front of him.  
  
"Pretty much you did insist that we wouldn't have any hold on one another," Jake reminded her.  
  
"I remember." Maria realized she had just been used. "I was a little hopeful that you had forgiven me for my little incident but I take it that's not the case?"  
  
"No. I haven't forgiven you all together. I do care about you. I was helping you get through a rough night and you helped me release some of the tension I was feeling. That's all that happened last night."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You just want me as your whore when ever you feel the need of a woman," Maria said as her anger built.  
  
"If that's how you want to look at yourself, then yes that's what I was saying. How does it feel to be used?" Jake said it in anger but realized he shouldn't have too late to take it back.  
  
"Get out of my bed." She pushed Jake away from her. "I never thought you'd do something like this to me. I thought you cared about me, but you just care about yourself. I have news for you, I have feelings too. But you don't care about my feelings as long as we have sex whenever you want it."  
  
"What's wrong with you? I thought this was your idea anyway? I told you I do care."  
  
"All lies. Leave now, why you still can." Maria threatened him. Jake reached over and forcefully kissed her after putting on his clothes.  
  
"See you around." Jake left the room.  
  
She watched as his car pulled away from the curb. "You bastard. You'll regret using me. So will everyone else pay for what they've done to me," Maria promised. 


	7. Maria's Gift

Chapter 7  
  
At the ranch Frank and Elaina were walking to the exercise barn with Alex. They could hear music coming from the barn.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Alex wondered.  
  
"Derek and a few of his friends are going to provide the music for the wedding. It was Becky's idea to create the band. It's their wedding gift to us," Elaina explained.  
  
"That's so cute. He does have your singing talent, Elaina."  
  
"Thank you, Alex."  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing he's not tone deaf like me." Frank opened the door for them.  
  
"I think I'll just go sit with the others and listen, before I make a comment I'll regret." Alex laughed as she walked off.  
  
"I didn't think it was funny. I was just stating a fact," Frank said.  
  
"I love it when you talk as if Derek is your natural son." Elaina hugged him.  
  
"That's how I feel about him. I love him as much as I do Sarah." Frank looked down in her eyes and saw tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"Tears of joy, Sweetheart." Elaina kissed him. They start dancing to the music as they stood in the doorway of the exercise barn.  
  
Frank noticed that she became awfully quiet. "Lady, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just enjoying the music is all."  
  
"I take it, this is where we are suppose to be?" Dee asked, with Rav and Heather, following her.  
  
"Hello, Ladies. I see you're all interested in the horse demo today?" Elaina asked, still holding to Frank.  
  
"If it gets us away from paperwork or work in general you bet." Dee walked over to the seats with the rest of the group.  
  
"Follow her, have a seat or dance. That's what we're doing." Frank started dancing with Elaina again.  
  
"The least you can do is get away from the door." Elaina heard a very familiar voice that surprised her.  
  
"Hank!" Elaina let go of Frank to hug him. "I didn't expect you until next week." She hugged him again.  
  
"Take it easy there, Missy, I'm an old man." Hank laughed.  
  
"Since when? Oh, I'm so glad to see you. Wait until you see what we're doing."  
  
"Frank called me a few days ago and told me about all this," Hank explained. Elaina looked at Frank who was please with himself for keeping her from finding out.  
  
"You did this to surprise me?" Elaina asked Frank.  
  
"Yes I did." Frank was finally able to greet him. "Hello, Hank. Glad you could make it."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything. I have to see how she did at training the horses."  
  
"Derek helped, I didn't do it all." Elaina wanted to make sure that Derek got credit too.  
  
"Derek sounds pretty good up there. I think I'll go sit and listen to the pup." Hank walked over and sat next to Monica and Alex. Elaina saw that they introduced him to the other girls.  
  
Cody and Sab came in the door running. "Finally! We made it," Cody said.  
  
"What's your problem?" Frank asked, seeing he had to drag Sab in.  
  
"She wanted to see Gambit first. I told her we were late enough."  
  
"I don't see Billy yet so I have time. Bye." Sab took off for the stables.  
  
"I'm curious where did she get the name for her horse." Frank asked Cody.  
  
"She reads X-Men comics and Gambit is her favorite character," Cody told him.  
  
"She's like a little kid with that horse." Elaina looked at her watch. "I better go get the horses ready."  
  
"Frank, go tell Derek to stop and get this place ready," Elaina ordered him.  
  
"Yes, Lady." Frank walked away.  
  
"Want me to help you with the horses?" Cody asked.  
  
"No. I think I have a helper out there already. Whether she knows it or not." Elaina went out to the stables and found Sab talking to her horse. "Well, I see you found him safe and sound."  
  
"Yep." Sab was petting Gambits neck. She saw Elaina getting the saddle. "Want me to help?"  
  
"Sure. Get Sahara next. Then Velvet but don't let go of her or she'll go looking for Frank."  
  
"Okie dokie." Sab went to the stall holding Sahara and took her to Elaina.  
  
"Double check the saddles some of these horses like to hold their breath as I tighten them, then exhale to loosen the saddle up."  
  
Sab checked it and then went down to get Velvet. "Whoa! Big girl, you're frisky today," Sab told the horse as they approached Elaina.  
  
"She's frisky everyday, aren't you girl?" Elaina threw the saddle on her back. "Hold on, Velvet. I'm almost finished." Elaina pushed against the horse with her boot and the horse exhaled. "You, I can get to do that the others won't." Elaina tightened the saddle more and then turned to Sab. "Let her go and watch what she does."  
  
Sab turned he horse loose and then ran out to watch as the horse cleared the stables, she put her head up flicking her ears, listening. She then took off for the exercise barn. Elaina brought the other horses out and tied them to the hitching post. Sab and Elaina watched as the horse head butted the door. When it didn't open, she hit it with her hoof.  
  
"What's that?" Jake was standing by the door with Frank.  
  
"My horse is knocking." Frank ignored the horse. She whinnied and hit the door again this time harder.  
  
"Better let her in before she breaks in," Jake suggested.  
  
Frank opened the door and the horse walked in and stood next to him. "You're spoiled, you know that?" Frank scratched her head.  
  
"Like you didn't have anything to do with that?" They both laughed.  
  
"That was cool, she knocked until they opened the door for her." Sab walked back with Elaina.  
  
"He's lucky she didn't kick it in." Elaina put the saddle on Dante next as Sab went to get Culver at the far end of the stables.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
Elaina turned to see who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" Elaina asked, seeing it was Maria.  
  
"I heard that the wedding was back on, so I brought you a gift. I won't be around for the festivities."  
  
"Still going ahead with the surgery then?" Elaina took the gift from her and looked at it. "Why are you giving me a gift? Last time we talked, you wanted me out of your life."  
  
"Don't worry, I still do but unlike you, I still think of you as family. Thought I should give a gift, at least," Maria told her.  
  
Elaina opened the box and saw a picture of Maria and Miranda together. "Thank you but why a picture of the two of you?"  
  
"I just thought you needed to be reminded of who your actual relatives are. I think you've forgotten who to be loyal to over the past few months." Maria was staring at Sab. "Besides it's also a picture of the two women that hate you most in the world."  
  
"Miranda doesn't hate me. We just don't speak that much at the moment," Elaina explained.  
  
"We've talked, she hates you all right," Maria assured her.  
  
Elaina grabbed Maria by the shoulders. "What lies did you tell her?"  
  
"I just told her the truth, that you prefer to be friends with the bitch standing behind you, than you would your own cousin or sister."  
  
"Why you! You're the bitch here, I'm going to rip every hair out of your head," Sab said, starting after Maria.  
  
"Sabrina, stop it! That's what she wants, is to start a fight. Walk away. I mean now, Sab."  
  
"I'm not leaving you with her," Sab told her, still glaring at Maria.  
  
"I said, walk. Now do it." Elaina watch Sab go in the tack room away from them. "Get out Maria, before I do or say something we both regret," Elaina threatened her.  
  
"I'll go. I just want to tell you that I invited Miranda to the wedding. Hope you don't mind, I'm sure Frank won't." Maria's smile was evil.  
  
"Get out, before I let Sabrina loose on you," Elaina told her.  
  
"You letting her fight for you now. Frank better watch out or you'll be moving her in too," Maria said, laughing.  
  
Elaina became furious and punched her. "Get out before I give you your facial reconstruction for free."  
  
Maria left laughing at finally getting to her cousin. Sab came out of the tack room. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine, take the horses and tell Frank I want to see him," Elaina told her. 


	8. Horse Play

Chapter 8  
  
"Ok." Sab took the horses to the exercise barn and Frank came in to see Elaina.  
  
"You alright, Sabrina told me what happened?" Frank put his arms around her.  
  
"Maria always finds a way to get to me. I can't do the demo. Tell Derek and Billy, they can handle it. I just can't after her being here."  
  
"I'll tell them you're not feeling well," Frank suggested.  
  
"No, then Derek will worry about me. Just tell him I want him to show off for once," Elaina told him.  
  
"Are you at least going to watch?"  
  
"Of course I'll watch. I'm a proud mother, you know," Elaina said, proudly.  
  
"I think you're feeling better all ready." Frank gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"A little but I don't want everyone hanging around afterwards. We need to talk about something in private."  
  
"I'll tell them. I know my team has work to do and I think Bea can get the others to go, too," Frank said.  
  
"We better go in before they send out a search party." Elaina and Frank walked to the barn with their arms around each other.  
  
They went in the barn and Frank walked over to talk to Derek. He looked at his Mom to make sure she wanted him to do it and Elaina smiled at him to say it was ok. Frank walked back over to where she was leaning against the wall. "Don't you want to sit down?"  
  
"No. I'm fine leaning here. I don't want to answer questions as to why I'm not doing it," Elaina explained.  
  
Derek introduced Billy and together they explained the therapy and the part the horses play in it. They explained how each horse was signaled by hand or whistle to perform different tasks. One task was what would happen, if a patient would fall from the horse. Derek went up the ramp and signaled for Sahara to come to him. He lowered himself on to the saddle and took off at a slow gallop. Then slipped off the horse. Sahara stopped and went over to him and tried to move him. When he moved, she whinnied and then knelt down by him as a signal for help. When Billy walked over the horse then lay down next to Derek and he got back on her again.  
  
Everyone applauded and Derek let Sahara take a bow. Elaina and Frank saw that Derek was having fun doing the demo. Derek rode over to them. "How am I doing so far?" he asked, getting off.  
  
"You're doing a great job. Now go finish it." Elaina gave him a quick hug and pat on the back.  
  
Derek went back up the ramp and signaled for Gambit to come to the ramp. Billy wanted to show them how they'd keep the paralysis patients on the horse without another rider. Derek lowered himself onto Gambit and Billy tied his legs to the saddle. Billy explained that with the saddle being tight on the horse the legs being tied in place, gave the rider freedom from another riding with them. Derek took off and started the horse out slow. He rode faster each time he turned, slowly going from a walk to a gallop. As Gambit hit the gallop the saddle broke loose and Derek fell hard to the ground.  
  
Elaina and Frank ran over to him as everyone else got up too. "Derek, are you ok?" Frank took the straps off his legs.  
  
"I hurt my shoulder," Derek said, wincing as Billy checked it.  
  
"He's dislocated it. I can fix that." Billy took his boot off and placed his foot under Derek arm he then quickly jerked the arm and placed the shoulder back in place. Derek cried out as he did it. "You'll be ok now."  
  
"I'll believe that when all the pain leaves," Derek stated.  
  
Elaina went over to look at the saddle, where Jake had moved it. She checked the cinch strap and noticed a clean cut half way through it, causing the rest of it to tear loose. "Frank!" Elaina yelled and everyone looked her way. "This was done on purpose and I know who did it." She showed Frank the strap and then took off.  
  
Frank ran after her. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to find Maria." Elaina kept walking but Frank stopped her.  
  
"And then what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to arrest her, after I beat the hell out of her." Elaina was furious.  
  
"You can't do that. Police brutality laws remember?" Frank joked try to calm her down.  
  
"I'm not joking, Frank. I want her to pay for hurting Derek. Maria has become a very sick human being. It's time we quit letting her get away with everything."  
  
"I agree that something needs to be done. But like you said, she's sick. She needs therapy to get her head straightened out."  
  
"Then I'll have her committed. Then she can get the help she needs," Elaina told him.  
  
"I think you need to calm down some before you go looking for her. I'll tell everyone to leave after they sign the papers. Why don't you go sit with Sarah for a while? Megan will be leaving for class soon."  
  
"I will but I do want to find Maria and soon, before she does something else." Elaina walked to the house as Frank went to talk to the others.  
  
******* Later that afternoon Jake called them. "We've looked everywhere for Maria. There's no sign of her. She must've left town."  
  
"Did you check all the hospitals?" Frank asked, knowing they probably did.  
  
"Cody and Sab did. She hasn't been admitted under her name. Cody faxed all of them a picture of her but so far nothing."  
  
"Thanks for calling Jake, keep us posted," Frank said then hung up.  
  
"I'm thinking, we should be out looking too?" Elaina came into their home office and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"We have enough people looking, if she's in Chicago, we'll find her." Frank put his arms around her. "When we were in the stables, you said you needed to talk to me in private."  
  
"Let me shut the door first." Elaina went over and shut and locked the door. "I have some news and you're not going to like it much." Elaina sat back down.  
  
"What is it? I can tell by your tone, it isn't good?"  
  
"Maria claims that she invited Miranda to the wedding. I don't know whether to believe her or not."  
  
"Knowing Maria, she definitely did. I'll just get a restraining order against them both. when they show up they can be arrested." Frank started to dial the phone.  
  
"Wait a minute! Let me say something first." Elaina waited for him to put the phone down. "I've been thinking about Miranda lately. She has tried reaching out to me by making us godparents to Benjamin. I want to have my sister back. I can't forget what she did but I'm willing to forgive her to a certain extent." Elaina struggled to find of the exact words to say. "I won't forgive her, totally, ever but I'm willing to be her sister again, if she wants that."  
  
"What about, how I feel about her?" Frank wondered.  
  
"You've never cared for her, I know. I'll have some trouble yet too, with what happened. But I love her, I may not like her for what she did but I've never stopped loving her or heaven help me, Maria for that matter. They're my family. I hold my family in my heart, always."  
  
"If you want to make amends with Miranda, go ahead. I won't try to convince you otherwise. I want you to be happy." Frank held her close to him.  
  
"Thank you for saying that. I think we should still have a restraining order against Maria though," Elaina told him.  
  
"I'll make the call." Frank told her as the doorbell rang. "You can answer that."  
  
"Ok, I can do that." Elaina went out and ran to the door. When she opened it she was surprised. "Miranda, speak of the devil."  
  
"I know I'm not wanted here but Reese said you wanted to see Benny. So if you want take him and I'll pick him up later." Miranda placed the baby in Elaina's arms and turned to leave.  
  
"Miranda, wait! I want to talk to you about Maria. Please sit down." They walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Maria told me about the wedding. I know she was just starting trouble by saying I should show up unexpectedly at it. I told Maria I would but I realized that I couldn't do that to you."  
  
"Maria has a lot of problems. She isn't thinking straight right now. I've been trying to get her to get help but she tells me to mind my own business." Elaina smiled as the baby grabbed her finger and held it.  
  
"I gathered from her conversation with me, that she has a problem with some other girl you've become friends with," Miranda replied.  
  
"Yes. Sabrina. Did she tell you much about her?"  
  
"Just that Sabrina had her ex-boyfriend and that she wanted him back. She said they got in a fight or something, she didn't sound to coherent when we talked."  
  
"She's not drinking, that I know. She just has a mental problem right now. As for the fight over the ex-boyfriend that was just one of her sporting events like she used to do in high school."  
  
"I remember how she was, she took one of my boyfriends," Miranda informed her.  
  
"I know. I was the one you called at 3 in the morning crying," Elaina remembered.  
  
Frank came into the room with them. "Hello, Miranda."  
  
"Hello. I guess I should be leaving. Do you want to keep Benny for a few hours? I can come back later."  
  
"Hank is out with the horses. Would you like to see him before you leave?" Frank asked, being polite to her.  
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind if I went to see him?" Miranda was surprised that Frank was being so kind to her.  
  
"We've talked Miranda. He doesn't mind you being here. You can go out and visit. You can stay, while we get to know our Godchild," Elaina explained to her.  
  
"I think I will go out and see Hank. I was afraid you'd throw me out again. I hope we can become close again, Lainie."  
  
"I'd like that too." Elaina handed the baby to Frank as Miranda went out. "Here, why don't you hold him for a few minutes."  
  
"Where are you going?" Seeing her leaving the room.  
  
"Going to see if Sarah wants to meet her cousin." Elaina went up to get Sarah, who was still taking her nap.  
  
"I guess you aren't ready yet to meet the newest member of the family." Elaina walked over to the window and saw Miranda and Hank walking back to the house. She gentle picked up Sarah and took her back down with her.  
  
"Why did you bring her down, if she was asleep?" Frank asked as he looked down at Benny, who was kicking his tiny legs.  
  
"She'll be up soon. I just thought I'd save us a trip back upstairs." Elaina sat down with Sarah next to Frank and Benny.  
  
Hank and Miranda came in through the kitchen. "I want to see the little one," Hank stated, bending over to touch the baby's face. "He has his Momma's good looks, that's for sure."  
  
"Sit down Hank. I'll give him up for a while." Frank handed the baby to Miranda and she placed him in Hank's arms.  
  
"Sarah is really growing," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes she is. She had some nightmares, a while back but she seems to be getting over them."  
  
"What was causing them?" Hank had a worried look on his face.  
  
"She saw me after I collapsed. Frank and Megan did CPR on me. It scared her and eventually it came back as nightmares. Allison helped us explain what happened and it seemed to help. There are a few nights when she still has them but not like before."  
  
"I hope she gets over them totally. She's too young to be scared like that," Miranda said watching Sarah.  
  
"I hope so too. Her screams are scarier than my nightmares," Elaina said.  
  
Miranda stayed for a few hours and then left. Elaina made arrangements for her to stay at a hotel until after the wedding. She wanted to be able to talk to Miranda and not impose her on Frank, anymore than a few hours at a time. 


	9. The Bridal Shower

CHAPTER 9  
  
Sab drove up to HQ with Elaina and Sarah. "Sab, why are we here?" Elaina asked, getting out.  
  
"We've changed the plans the party is in here," Sab told her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, this place? Why?" Elaina got Sarah from the car seat.  
  
"It's the safest place to hold it, don't you think? It's for our own protection." Sab cringed after saying it knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"Our own protection? Someone is keeping something from me again. What is it this time?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Frank thinks that Maria maybe after you and me. It was my horse that had the cinch strap cut."  
  
"So why does he think she was after me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that." Sab opened the door for Elaina.  
  
"Can't or won't Sabrina?" Elaina stopped in the doorway waiting for an answer.  
  
"I was ordered not to." Sab squeezed by her.  
  
"I better know by the end of this party or someone is going to get their ass kicked, even if it's yours." Elaina let Sarah down and she walked in with Sab. "I don't like being kept in the dark. If I'm being threatened I want to know," she said as they walked up to her Mom.  
  
"I'll tell him but it's not like he'll listen to me," Sab told her walking over to the Operations Board.  
  
"He'll listen to me that's for sure." Elaina saw a stern look come from her Mom.  
  
"Darling, what are you ranting about now?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nothing Mom. Frank is just being over protective again and it drives me crazy," Elaina answered getting a drink.  
  
"He just wants to keep you safe that's all." Liz hugged Elaina.  
  
"I'm not afraid of Maria, if she were to show up, I'd take care of her."  
  
"Elaina Wynn! I don't like that tone in your voice. Maria is in need of medical help. I won't have her hurt unnecessarily."  
  
"I find it very necessary when she hurts Derek. That was uncalled for." Elaina was getting angry.  
  
"She didn't know she was going to hurt Derek," Liz reasoned.  
  
Elaina started to laugh. "Mom, it doesn't matter one bit who she thought, she was going to hurt, it happened to Derek, your grandson."  
  
"She's had a lot to deal with in her life, you know that."  
  
"Deal with. She never dealt with anything her whole life. That's why she's so screwed up now. She caused most of what she suffered through to begin with."  
  
"She came to therapy one time and that was it," Allison spoke up. "When she realized I was a friend of Sabrina and Elaina's, she bolted out and never returned," Allison told Liz.  
  
"Let's just drop the subject, enjoy the party, shall we, ladies," Bea suggested, having heard how annoyed Elaina was with the topic.  
  
Sarah tugged at her Mom's jacket. Elaina picked her up. "Why don't you visit with Grandma?"  
  
"Come here little one." Liz took Sarah from Elaina. "She's so adorable. I wish we could visit more often."  
  
"Visit anytime you want you know that," Elaina told her.  
  
"Your father hates to travel anymore. Especially since your crash," Liz stated.  
  
"I was in it and I still fly. As long as Reese isn't the pilot or being hunted. I figure I'm safe enough." Elaina said, she walked over to sit with Alex and Monica. "Hi girls. I wish my sister would show up and fast."  
  
"Miranda's here, she's hiding from your Mom," Monica said.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the gym with Paula and Dee," Alex told her.  
  
"She's not getting off that easy." Elaina got up and went to the gym area.  
  
"I love babies, especially when they are new bourns." Paula said, holding Benny.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be a very good Mom. I took some parenting classes and talked to my mom. I think I'm doing pretty well. I haven't forgotten him anywhere," Miranda said with a giggle.  
  
"That's a plus," Elaina said, coming in and sitting with Miranda. "I thought this was a no boys allowed party?"  
  
"This is the one exception." Dee said, trying to get the baby to play with a rattle.  
  
"Miranda, dear. If you want me to stay your loving sister for more than the past week you've been here, get your ass out here with me and face Mom." Elaina put her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her into the main area.  
  
******  
  
"Sab what are you doing?" Bea asked, walking over to the operations board.  
  
"I placed a bug on Cody. I'm trying to find out what they're up to." She had a headset on listening.  
  
"Did I hear you right you bugged Cody?" Elaina asked, coming back in the room.  
  
"Yeah! I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything bad," Sab commented.  
  
"If they do anything that is over a R rating I'm going to hurt that boy severely." Elaina put on a headset, too, to listen as she sat down with Sab. "By the way. Turn the monitor on." Elaina typed commands into the computer. "You're not the only nosy one here."  
  
"You put a camera on Frank?" Sab was impressed.  
  
"It's actually in the pin on his lapel. It's a horseshoe over the Double D brand. I gave it to him as a present a few days ago and I got him to wear it tonight."  
  
"You're good, ladies," Bea complimented them.  
  
"We're good but the damn thing isn't working, because he's covered the pin somehow," Elaina said a bit angry.  
  
"I hear Frank, Reese, Cody and Hank talking mostly about the ranch and flight school," Sab said, listening.  
  
*******  
  
'They'll kill us if they find out what we're doing.' Cody signed, watching the monitors in the van.  
  
'They won't care when they find out what we have in mind.' Frank signed back to him. 


	10. A Good Idea or Not

Chapter 10  
  
"This is boring why don't we turn on some music. I wanna dance," Heather said.  
  
"Don't you want to know what the guys are doing?" Miranda asked her.  
  
"Only if Jake is involved and she didn't mention his name," Heather sighed.  
  
"He has to be there someplace, he was invited," Sab told her.  
  
Elaina looked around and noticed something different. "Sab."  
  
"Yeah Elaina?"  
  
"Where's the van?" she whispered.  
  
Sabrina looked around, to not see the van parked in the usual place. "They're watching us? Wait a minute, that's not fair you guys."  
  
The men came filing into HQ. Frank stopped when he saw that Elaina wasn't smiling as he thought she would be. Elaina walked toward him staring. Frank started to walk in the other direction. "I'll drop you in your tracks," Elaina warned him and he turned to face her. He decided to try catching her off guard by kissing her but it didn't work. Frank saw her get ready to swing at him and he ducked down and put her over his shoulder. "Let me down!"  
  
"No way! We're going to go outside, so you cool off." Frank carried her out the door.  
  
"It's cold out here. You could've picked up my coat," Elaina complained after he put her down.  
  
"Come over here. I'll share my coat," Frank said, opening is overcoat.  
  
"No! I'm mad at you," Elaina pouted.  
  
"Why, because we crashed your party? I thought you'd love the idea."  
  
"That isn't why I'm mad at you right now. I'm mad because you kept your suspicions about Maria away from me"  
  
"I just wanted you to have a good time tonight, without worrying about her," Frank told her putting his coat around her.  
  
"Why do you think she's after me?" Elaina snuggled close to him to stay warm.  
  
"I talked to Monica and Allison, they both agreed that she could possibly hurt both you and Sab, even Jake."  
  
"Jake? Why would she go after him?" Elaina was confused.  
  
"Jake went to the Songbird and they went home together," Frank explained.  
  
"Please tell me they didn't."  
  
"Wish I could."  
  
"Why did he do that, couldn't he stay away and leave her alone?" Elaina asked.  
  
"The way Jake explained it, he was being nice to her but he saw her attitude change when he mentioned your name."  
  
"He's how she found about the wedding then," Elaina surmised.  
  
"Yeah. He really likes her Elaina but when she changed, Jake said things he shouldn't have and then left."  
  
"Setting her off even more. Damn it. I thought Jake was smarter then to do something like that." Elaina was angry.  
  
"He's very sorry. He didn't know how sick she was until Allison talked to us," Frank told her.  
  
"How did she get away with telling you, if Maria is her patient?"  
  
"Maria never stayed long enough to be a patient, after finding out her connection to you and Sab."  
  
"I know, Allison mentioned that before. Maria has also become a threat to anyone, since the saddle incident. Allison has the right to tell law enforcement of the risk of danger," Elaina stated.  
  
"That's true. Let's go in now, you're going to catch cold. I definitely don't want you sick on the honeymoon." Frank led her back in the building.  
  
"There you two are. I was getting worried," Liz said. "You could've caught a cold out there."  
  
"I kept my coat around her, Mom Liz," Frank assured her. "She didn't get that cold."  
  
"I was warm Mom, don't worry." Elaina poured herself a drink. "Now, I'll warm up the inside some."  
  
"Don't get drunk, if you want to go to the apartment later."  
  
"You never mentioned going there, have something in mind, do you?" Elaina asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes and it's a secret." He flashed a devilish smile.  
  
Cody and Sab started the music and the couples paired up for dancing. Jake had to dance with both Paula and Heather, so they didn't fight over him before being rescued by Allison.  
  
"Thanks Mom. I owe you one." Jake smiled at her as they danced.  
  
"Don't mention it but one of these days, I may ask for a favor, you never know." Allison smiled.  
  
Elaina watched as Hank asked Bea to dance and Billy asked Rav to dance with him. Elaina noticed that her parents were with Sarah and Benny. "Frank, why don't we get the kids, so Mom and Dad can dance too?"  
  
"Sure." They walked over to them; Sarah immediately went to Frank. "I didn't even ask you to dance but I guess you want to," Frank told her.  
  
"I'll take Benny, Mom, you and Dad dance." Elaina picked up the baby and saw that her father was signing to her.  
  
'I like slow dances only,' George told her. 'Need to blast it out though.'  
  
"Mom my hands are full. Tell him it can only be turned up so far because of Benny's little ears. I'll have Cody turn it up some and you can go over by the speakers."  
  
'Ok.' George agreed. "Grandpa needs the music turned up," Elaina said to the baby. "Cody, can you turn the volume up a little so my Dad can feel the music but not hurt Benny."  
  
"Sure." Cody went over and turned it up some and Elaina stopped him.  
  
"Good enough," Elaina told him, she wrapped the baby's blanket closer to his ears to block the sound more. She went over and sat down to watch Frank dancing with Sarah. Frank brought Sarah back over with him after the song changed.  
  
"Let me hold Benny, I haven't gotten much of a chance. You always seem to have him when he's at our house."  
  
"No!" Sarah said to him. "Me."  
  
"I just danced with you, Princess," Frank said as Sarah climbed in his lap as he sat down.  
  
"If you don't want another family feud, you better hold her and wait until later to hold Benny," Elaina suggested.  
  
"Wouldn't want another cousin battle to erupt, so I'll hold my baby." Frank hugged Sarah as she giggled.  
  
The couples ate, danced and drank into the night. Some stayed sober but Elaina was not one of them. She was determined to have fun and she did. Frank started watering down her drinks when he noticed she was getting tipsy. Elaina had danced with just about everyone but Cody; he was next.  
  
"Cody! We haven't danced yet. Let's get to it," Elaina told him.  
  
"Hey! He's mine. Dance with your husband." Sab grabbed hold of Cody and pulled him back.  
  
"Been there done that. Time to switch partners. That's for dancing, nothing else," Elaina stressed.  
  
"He's too tall for me," Sab whined.  
  
"Sab, we're the same height. If he's just right for me, you can dance with him. Besides I'm taking Cody so you might as well tell Frank to dance with you."  
  
Sab went over to Frank. "Your wife just stole my boyfriend."  
  
"So I noticed. What are you going to do about it?" Frank asked. "If you're going to fight her, I get to sell tickets." Frank laughed.  
  
"I don't find this funny. She said for you to dance with me," Sab told him.  
  
"Ok, so let's dance and make them jealous," Frank suggested.  
  
"Just how are we going to do that?" Sab wondered.  
  
"Just know whatever I do, I don't mean it. I don't need you to shoot me before the wedding," Frank said with a chuckle.  
  
"Just what are you planning to do?" Sab asked as he whisked her to the dance floor in view of Elaina and Cody.  
  
"Just follow my lead." Frank made sure that Elaina was looking and he put his hand on Sab's butt, which made Sab jump slightly. Elaina gave him a smirk and did the same with Cody. "Well, I guess that didn't work."  
  
"I can see that, so move your hand back up." Sab reached back and moved his hand to her waist. "I know what will get her attention." Sab kissed him on the cheek when she saw Elaina watching.  
  
"What is she doing?" Cody asked.  
  
"They're getting to know each other better or they're wanting us to be jealous. I think it's cute," Elaina said.  
  
"Well, I'd say they're getting real close for him to do that to my girl." Cody turned Elaina to see Frank kissing Sab on the lips.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Elaina said as she went over to him.  
  
"It worked here she comes. Hey Lady! Want to dance with me now?" Frank asked, pleased with himself.  
  
Elaina walked over and decked him. "Kiss that, you jerk."  
  
"Elaina he did it as a joke to make you jealous," Sab tried to explain but Cody pulled her away.  
  
Elaina was furious and walked up the steps to his office to sit down. Frank was helped up by Reese. "I thought you learned how to duck?"  
  
"Didn't think she'd do that," Frank said, rubbing his jaw; then he went over with Elaina. "Sorry. I won't do that again," he apologized.  
  
"You know I don't like you kissing other women. It's bad enough you're surrounded by them everyday." Elaina's insecurities were coming out while being drunk.  
  
"You're the one that assigns the cases, if you don't want me around them, quit putting the teams together."  
  
"I just might do that." Elaina leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder. "You'll never leave me will you?"  
  
"No! I'm renewing my vows to you. Why would you ask me that?" Frank was confused by her question.  
  
"Well you can still have more children, even though I can't. I just think sometimes you may leave to find someone that can have children."  
  
"Lady. I don't need or want any more children. I have one of each, that's enough. We discussed this before, I thought you were over those feelings? I love Derek as my own as much as I love Sarah. I'm a very happy man and lucky too."  
  
"Lucky?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Lucky, you didn't have your gun tonight."  
  
"Frank." Elaina looked at him. "I do have my gun." Elaina laughed. "I love you too much to ever kill you. I'm content with making your life a living hell, if you make me mad like that again." 


	11. Party Crasher

Chapter 11  
  
"Hey cousins. Sorry I'm late I had something to do before I got here."  
  
They looked at the bottom of the steps to see Maria coming up them. She gave Elaina a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Maria I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were going out of town?" Elaina chose her words carefully trying to see if Maria was acting or having a sane moment.  
  
"I postponed it until after the wedding. I can't be out of town when you get hitched again." Maria sat down in front of them. "I want to apologize for the things I have said and done lately. I hope you'll forgive me. I've done a lot of thinking and I want us to be close again."  
  
"If you're sincere, I'll accept the apology," Elaina told her, watching her closely.  
  
Frank saw Cody and Sab approaching and gave them a look that told them not to say anything. Maria turned to see them, too.  
  
"Cody, Sabrina. I really have a big apology for the two of you. I know that what I did was very wrong and I want you to know, Sab, that I'll never do anything to hurt your relationship again. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Elaina shook her head yes to them.  
  
"Sure, Maria, we forgive you," Cody said and then he turned Sab around to walk away.  
  
"She was very quiet. Maybe she has to think about it. I don't blame her," Maria said. "Well, now where is Jake? I need to apologize to him." Maria looked around the room for him.  
  
"I see him over by Allison." Elaina pointed and saw that Allison was speaking to Jake.  
  
"Oh, I see him." Maria went over to him. "Jake! I know I'm late. I hope we can still have a dance or two."  
  
"Sure. I'd like that Maria. Hey Cody, turn the tunes back on, we want to dance." Jake smiled at Maria.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you the other morning, I just wasn't myself."  
  
"It's ok. I was being a jerk then, too." Jake said as they started to dance.  
  
"I pray that this last, maybe she did get help," Elaina said to Frank as he held her watching Maria.  
  
Allison came over with Monica to talk to them. "I can't tell if she is faking or not," Allison told them.  
  
"Maria is a good actress when she wants to be," Monica said.  
  
"Or up to something," Elaina added, "Just to be on the safe side, I think we should get the young ones out of here."  
  
Maria seemed to be fine until she overheard Frank tell Derek to take Benny and Sarah home. Maria saw Benny and her demeanor seemed to change. "Who does that belong too?" Maria snapped.  
  
"This is your cousin, Benjamin my son," Miranda told her. "Want to hold him?"  
  
"Hell no! Why would I want to hold a baby? Didn't hold mine much sure as hell ain't gonna hold yours," Maria stunned everyone by saying it.  
  
"Maria, honey. When did you have a baby?" Liz asked.  
  
"Let's see. I guess it would've been about a year or so."  
  
"Who's the father?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Some target I slept with to get him to talk more freely to me. Didn't think I'd get pregnant. Guess I was wrong." Maria laughed.  
  
Elaina motioned for Derek and Miranda to leave. Becky was waiting with Sarah. "Maria, did you give the baby up for adoption?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. I left him at a church with a note saying, I didn't want it after all." What Maria was saying disturbed Jake and he walked away from her.  
  
"Well Maria, why didn't you just tell social services to take the baby?" Allison asked.  
  
"Listen! I don't need all your questions. I came here to have a good time and now all of you, are ganging up on me. Just stay away from me. Where did Jake go we need to finish our dance?" She saw Jake standing by the gym doorway. "Hey! Don't you want to dance with me anymore?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well. Why don't you, ask someone else. I want to stand this one out?"  
  
"You two faced bastard! You're still pretending with me. I don't deserve this treatment from you or anyone else." Maria had a knife and stabbed Jake before he could defend himself. Elaina grabbed the knife from her hand before she could lash out again. Maria turned to run but Reese caught her.  
  
"Let me go, damn you." Maria fought with Reese but he kept a strong grip on her.  
  
"You're not getting away this time," Reese told her. Frank came up to them and handcuffed Maria.  
  
"Thanks but that's not going to keep her from running, so I'll just hold her." Reese sat her in a chair and held her down in it.  
  
******  
  
Dr. Nathan tended to Jake's wound. Maria had caught him in the shoulder. The wound wasn't very deep thankfully. "How's Jake?" Frank asked.  
  
"He'll be okay, luckily she didn't have a very big knife," Dr. Nathan said as he got a bandage for Jake's shoulder.  
  
"Still hurts like hell, though." Jake winced as the doctor applied the bandage.  
  
"I'll drive him to the hospital and get some stitches in it," the doctor said.  
  
"Jake, I'm going to go with Elaina to take Maria to the psych ward, then I'll pick you up and take you home," Allison informed Jake, giving him a hug.  
  
"Allison, I can take Jake home," Alex offered.  
  
"Thank you. I'll take you up on that." Allison walked back over to Reese and Maria.  
  
Maria was still fighting Reese's hold on her. Elaina was trying to get her to calm down. "Maria stop fighting with him. We're not taking you to jail. We're going to take you to a hospital." Elaina tried touching her but Maria spit at her.  
  
"I should've killed you at the stables, instead of trying for her." Maria looked directly at Sab.  
  
"You don't mean that, honey, we love you. We're just wanting to help you," Liz said to her niece.  
  
"No one wants to help me. They just want to put me away. Out of sight out of mind!" Maria shouted.  
  
"Maria, that isn't true. I do want you to get help. I promise you, I'll visit as often as you want," Elaina said.  
  
"I don't need you to come see me, because I'm not going to stay there," Maria insisted.  
  
"Maria, if you stay and the doctors say you're fine, I'll personally see that you're released. I'll take you anywhere you want to have the surgery to change your face. I'll even get you a whole new wardrobe to go with the new, Maria Andrews." Elaina hoped that this would work to calm her.  
  
"You really mean that? You'd do all that for me? You won't talk me out of it?" Maria asked, changing a little.  
  
"If you still want the surgery, then yes, I'll help you."  
"What hospital will I be going to? Temporarily, you'll be going to the psych ward at Cook County," Elaina told her.  
  
"I'm not going to no psych ward. I'm not crazy!" Maria shouted again.  
  
"You have no choice in the matter, Maria, you're going," Frank stated. He pulled Elaina over away from Maria. "Daniel is taking Jake to the hospital for stitches. I'll drive you to the hospital, Reese and Allison will go with Maria."  
  
"That's fine with me. I'm glad we're finally able to get her help. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off me," Elaina said, even though she was still worried about her cousin.  
  
"I think Sab and Cody feel the same way," Frank said as Sab and Cody sat holding each other.  
  
"Well, everyone. Sorry the party ended like this. We thank you for being her with us. We'll see you day after tomorrow for the wedding." 


	12. Morning Of The Wedding

CHAPTER 12  
  
Two days later, the morning of the wedding, Elaina was still sleeping. The phone rang waking her; she looked at the clock to see that it was 8:45am. Elaina answered the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Good morning, my blushing bride," Frank greeted her.  
  
"Good morning, handsome. Where's my breakfast?"  
  
"Sab will bring it up. She's getting it as we speak. You don't sound too cheerful."  
  
"I just woke up. Didn't sleep to good after you left," Elaina admitted.  
  
"It was your idea, I leave at midnight. You wanted to follow tradition, that I not see you until you walked down the isle," Frank reminded her.  
  
"I know it was my idea." Elaina sat up in bed as Sab knocked on the door. "Come on in, Sabrina."  
  
"Eat your breakfast. I'll call you back in a little while. I love you."  
  
"Ok. I love you too." Elaina hung up.  
  
"I thought you were the morning person?" Sab set the bed tray across Elaina's lap.  
  
"I usually am but I didn't sleep too well. Kept thinking about Maria." Elaina started eating.  
  
"Don't worry about her. I'm sure Allison and the other doctors will find out what's wrong with her soon," Sab assured her.  
  
"I'm sure you're right but she's family. I care about her in spite of what has happened. I refuse to think all of it was intentional," Elaina commented.  
  
"Today is your wedding day. You should be enjoying it, not worrying about Maria. You need to put her out of your mind and think about the wedding."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll go take a shower and get this day officially started. I've eaten enough, you can take the tray."  
  
"There you go. That's the Elaina I know," Sab, cheered her on, taking the breakfast tray from her. "I'll take this back down then I'll be back."  
  
"Ok, Babe. Sab, tell Frank I'm counting the minutes until we see each other."  
  
"Will do." Sab took the tray downstairs and found Frank sitting in the living room with Hank and Cody. "I thought you were to stay in the office? What if Elaina comes down here?"  
  
"We have an agreement. She stays up there and I stay down here," Frank assured her.  
  
"Make sure you do just that. No sneaking up there," Sab warned him.  
  
"You make sure she doesn't sneak down here," Cody told her.  
  
"She wouldn't be Elaina if didn't," Hank said with a laugh.  
  
"I plan to. I know she'll probably try at least once. She also said to tell you, Frank, that she's counting the minutes."  
  
"So am I," Frank said, with a smile.  
  
"I better get this in the kitchen and get back up there before she gets the idea to try." Sab carried the tray in the kitchen. Liz and George were with Sarah eating breakfast. Sab said and signed to them. "Good morning, Mr. Blakely, Mrs. Blakely." She walked over to Sarah and hugged her. "Hi Sarah. How are you?"  
  
"Good morning Sabrina. As you can see she's playing with her food." Sab noticed that there was cereal everywhere but in the bowl.  
  
"She does like to play with her food. Well, got to go back up and keep Elaina upstairs."  
  
"Tell her I'll be up in a few minutes," Liz said.  
  
"Okie dokie. Bye." Sab signed to George and saw that Sarah signed bye back to her.  
  
When she came out of the kitchen Monica and Alex had arrived too. "Sab are you ready for your assignment today?" Monica asked.  
  
"Ready, willing and able. How about you two?"  
  
"I'm ready, just wish I knew who my escort was going to be," Alex said.  
  
"I know that Reese is mine and Bea is walking with Andy, so my guess is Hank will be your escort," Monica said looking at Hank.  
  
"Nope, you're wrong. I'm stepping in for Father of the Bride, George has asked me to do it. He wants to watch her walk down the isle."  
  
"Then who is left for me?" Alex wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's Dr. Nathan, a rich single doctor, sounds good to me," Sab suggested.  
  
"He's good looking, I hope your right. Lets go see if Elaina will tell us." They headed up to the bedroom. Elaina was still in the shower.  
  
"She sure is taking a long time in there." Sab knocked on the door. "Elaina, what's taking so long?"  
  
"I'll be out in a minute or two," Elaina yelled from behind the door. When she finally came out the three girls stared at her. "What's wrong?" Elaina looked at herself in the mirror. "What are you gals staring at?"  
  
"Your hair it's different," Alex said.  
  
"Oh that, yeah I decided to go brunette for the wedding. Do you like it?" Elaina asked.  
  
"It's a change from the dark red, we're use to seeing that's for sure." Monica was still staring.  
  
"I like it, it looks more natural than the dark red did," Sab told her.  
  
"I can always count on you for the truth can't I?" she teased. "Sabrina, if you didn't like my hair color, why didn't you ever say so before?" Elaina wondered.  
  
"I thought it was ok. It just didn't seem to fit your personality lately," Sab told her.  
  
"Lately. So it never bothered you before, until you got to know me better?" Elaina inquired.  
  
"I think I better quit while I'm still Maid of Honor." Sab thought she was getting mad at her.  
  
Elaina started laughing as Liz and Sarah came in. "What's so funny? Elaina! You changed your hair on your wedding day? Why?"  
  
"A new start; deserved a new color, besides Sab didn't care for it." Elaina giggled.  
  
"You ladies seem to be having fun," Hank said.  
  
"What are you doing up here? All men are to stay down stairs," Elaina informed him.  
  
"I'm here to give you a present, from your husband." Hank held out a small box. "You're to call him as you open it."  
  
Elaina took it from him and dialed Frank's cell. "Hey, Love. Hank gave me the present."  
  
"Have you opened it?" Frank asked.  
  
"I'm working on it, hold on." Elaina opened the box and saw a pair of gold earrings that looked familiar to her. "Love, they're beautiful." Elaina looked at them closer. "Wait. They're made from my other wedding ring, aren't they?"  
  
"Yep. Got the idea from Alex," Frank told her.  
  
"Well, I guess I should thank her too. I guess this would classify as either something old or new wouldn't it?"  
  
"You will wear them today?" Frank asked.  
  
"Of course I will, they have just become my favorite pair," Elaina said.  
  
"Good. I can't wait to see you wearing them."  
  
"You have only two hours left. So I better get off here and get ready. Love you."  
  
"I love you too Lady."  
  
"Alex, I need to thank you for giving the idea to Frank for the earrings, so thanks." Elaina put the earrings on and then looked in the mirror. "They're perfect."  
  
"You're welcome. He was wondering one day, what he could get you and it just popped in my mind about your other ring," Alex explained. "Can I ask you a question now?"  
  
"Sure, you can," Elaina said.  
  
"Who's walking down the isle with me?" Alex was very curious.  
  
"Frank never told you, that was rude of him. I told him to tell you last night at rehearsal. He must've forgotten."  
  
"Elaina! Will you just tell me before I get really mad and quit?" Alex teased.  
  
"Just a minute. I'll see if Frank can answer that question," Elaina called Frank again. "Hey Love, me again. Is Alex's escort here yet?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Could you maybe send him up here to meet her. I think they should be introduced at least," Elaina suggested to him.  
  
""You're right. I'll send him right up. By the way Magdalene and my parents are here too."  
  
"Send Momma D and Maggie up in about five minutes, ok?"  
  
Frank hang up the phone and turned to Alex's escort. "Elaina wants you to meet Alex."  
  
Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Alex, I do believe that's for you." Elaina motioned for her to get the door.  
  
Alex opened the door and was surprised to see Carlos Cortez standing in front of her. "I thought you were never coming back?" Alex grabbed him and kissed him before he could explain.  
  
"I knew where he was, Alex. I asked him to come here as a favor to me. I wanted everyone to be happy on this day. At first he declined but I did some fast-talking and promised him that he'd be well protected. I also told him that I'd tell you where he was and that you'd hunt him down for refusing," Elaina explained.  
  
"Got that right. Thank you Elaina."  
  
"I'm glad you talked me into it. I'm going to have the most incredible woman walking by me. Thank you Elaina for inviting me," Carlos said.  
  
"Can we go talk someplace?" Alex asked.  
  
"Just be back in here in time to change," Elaina told her.  
  
"She will," Carlos promised. 


	13. Meaning of the Gowns

The story of the gowns I made up. If such gowns existed believe me I'd have them. ;)  
Chapter 13  
  
Frank's mother and Elaina's friend Magdalene arrived as Alex and Carlos were leaving the room. "Momma D, Maggie, come join the party. Everyone, this is Francesca Donovan and this is Magdalene a very good friend from Laurel. Francesca, Maggie this is Monica, Sabrina and the young lady you passed in the hall was Alex," Elaina introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. I see little Sarah has grown a bit, since I saw her last," Francesca said, seeing Sarah cling to her Momma.  
  
"I'm afraid she doesn't remember you, after all she was just a few months old when you met. Sweetie, this is Daddy's Momma, your Grandma Donovan."  
  
"Grandma?" she questioned, looking at her.  
  
"Yes Sarah, I am your other grandma," Francesca said.  
  
"Ok." Sarah reached out to be held by her new grandma.  
  
"Ladies, if you wouldn't mind. I need to talk to Maggie and Sab, alone. It'll be just a few minutes. We'll just go to Sarah's room. Be back in a few." Elaina said to them, as she took Sab and Maggie out of the room.  
  
"Maggie, Sabrina is the young lady I told you about," Elaina explained to her as they went in Sarah's room.  
  
"Oh the lady with the red gown. Does she know the meaning of it?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Meaning of the gown?" Sab was surprised it had a meaning.  
  
"No and I really prefer she didn't." Elaina knew what her reaction would be.  
  
"Why not? Why don't you want me to know?" Sab wondered why she was being kept in the dark about it.  
  
"It might upset you to know that particular meaning. Not that I believe it," Elaina told her.  
  
"Nonsense. It just means Fertility.  
  
" Oh..." Sab replied looking away. It suddenly dawned on her as to what she said.  
  
"Sab, don't think anything about it. She only thinks that, because I conceived Sarah the first night I wore it. It was only a coincidence," Elaina quickly explained.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me that?" Sab asked, a bit shocked thinking she could get pregnant because of it.  
  
"See Maggie! That's why I didn't want her to know. I knew she'd react this way," Elaina said.  
  
"She's right, Darling. I put meaning to the gowns and robes, after the ladies tell me about their lover's reactions and the nights they have," Maggie explained hoping to put her at ease.  
  
"Great...now if I'm late this time, I'll know why," Sab said, sitting down on a chair in the room.  
  
"Don't you take birth control pills? Cody should protect you, too, even if you are," Elaina said.  
  
"Elaina! You're sounding like her mother, not her friend," Maggie scolded her.  
  
"Actually, I'm not taking anything right now," Sab confessed.  
  
"Don't worry, Darling. I don't see any children in the near future for you," Maggie said, confidently.  
  
"But how are you so sure?" Sab asked.  
  
"Maggie is part gypsy, she can predict certain things," Elaina explained to her.  
  
"Yes dear, I am rarely wrong," Maggie boasted.  
  
"Wow! So how long until you think I'd have a kid? Sab asked, curiously.  
  
"Let me see. I see one child coming to you in about a year and a few months. But there's something troubling you isn't there?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sab replied, looking away.  
  
"I see you're confused about your lover's past. But I see a bright future for the two of you," Maggie told her.  
  
"Your right about the confusion. But I don't know about the future. Lately, I've been pushing him away. I don't know if he still cares for me, in the same way he did before this stuff happened." Sab had a sad tone to her voice.  
  
"I think you'll have your answers very soon," Maggie told her.  
  
"Ok enough of this. What about my future see anything good in it?" Elaina was curious.  
  
Sab giggled at her. "This I gotta hear."  
  
"I see a lot of love in the next few days." Maggie smiled.  
  
"Duh, I'm going on my honeymoon." Elaina laughed.  
  
"So, it's a given. But I also see danger for you, too. You should be very careful," Maggie warned her.  
  
"Are you sure its for her and not Frank? Coz he's been getting into trouble lately," Sab joked.  
  
"I see it for them both," Maggie told Sab.  
  
"Maggie, get real. You know our line of work, we constantly work in dangerous situations," Elaina reminded her.  
  
"This will happen on your honeymoon, I'm sure of it," Maggie insisted.  
"Yeah right, maybe it is more for Frank. He'll do something and I'll kill him," Elaina joked.  
  
"Wouldn't be a first," Sab said under her breath  
  
Elaina heard Sab and stared at her. "Listen, I'll be careful on my honeymoon. We'll stay in the house the whole time, if that will make you happy. I know it will make Frank and me, very happy." Elaina smiled.  
  
"Ok...more info then what I wanted to know," Sab said.  
  
"Ok, let's change the subject. I need a special gown for the honeymoon. Do you have anything for me?" Elaina asked Maggie.  
  
"Yes, I brought something for you. I have it at the hotel. You can pick it up tomorrow. I have a few finishing touches to do yet. The color is Magenta the color I use for love."  
  
"Well that one is appropriate enough. Sab you want one?"  
  
"It wouldn't get much use for a while," Sab sounded depressed.  
  
"Think positive," Elaina encouraged her.  
  
"As much as I want to believe Maggie. I don't think things between Cody and me are going to get better for a while. I want it to, but it's hard to think positive."  
  
"Ok then. I'll just give you Maggie's phone number and when you find out she's right, you can call her and apologize for not believing her."  
  
"Alright." Sab was a little cheerier. "I'm curious about the gowns though. What are the meanings of all of the gowns?" she asked.  
  
"As I said, Magenta is for love, Black is for mystery; every woman needs to be mysterious now and then, Maggie said smiling. "Light pink is for flirting, White is for seduction. Those are the only colors I have meaning for but I'm working on others."  
  
"We better get back before the girls think I slipped down to be with Frank," Elaina said looking at the time. "That isn't such a bad idea." Elaina walked out of the room quickly.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're going right back in your bedroom." Sab pulled her in the door.  
  
"Can't blame the girl for trying," Maggie said, laughing. 


	14. The Wedding

Chapter 14  
  
Time went by fairly fast they all kept busy helping Elaina. When Bea and Paula arrived the Grandmothers were trying to get Sarah dressed. She was more interested in helping her Mommy then she was herself.  
  
"Sarah Elizabeth, stand still for your Grandmas," Elaina told her. Sarah started to get more upset as Liz and Francesca tried to put the dress on her.  
  
"Momma. No!" Sarah wasn't cooperating for no one.  
  
"Bring her here, Mom. I'll get it on her," Elaina told Liz.  
  
"I see we're having difficulty with the youngest Donovan," Paula remarked.  
  
"Yeah I thought I'd have trouble with her Daddy, instead she's making up for him behaving." Elaina laughed.  
  
"Do you want me to try Elaina?" Sab asked, coming from the bathroom after changing.  
  
"She's determined that I dress her. Thanks for asking anyway." Elaina took advantage of Sarah watching Sab check her dress in the mirror and put the dress on her. "I guess you helped after all. You can go over there now and check your dress, Sweetie."  
  
The ladies heard gunfire and they all went to the window. "Calm down! That's just Frank telling me to hurry. He said if I was running late he'd do that."  
  
"We're not running late yet. We have five minutes yet." Paula checked her watch.  
  
"His probably runs fast, that and he's probably tired of waiting," Bea said.  
  
Alex came running into the room. "I'm sorry, it won't take long to change." She grabbed her dress and went in the bathroom.  
  
"Now we might be late," Monica said, laughing.  
  
"Ladies, are we ready? Frank said that was the two minute warning," Hank asked as he came in.  
  
"Everyone but Alex is ready, even Sarah is ready now," Elaina told him. "Momma D and Mom, why don't you go on down and get seated. And tell Frank I'm not the hold up."  
  
"I will dear. My son still needs to learn patience," Francesca told her.  
  
The two mothers went out to the tent and were met by Frank and the two Dads. Both Jake and George escorted Liz. Jake made sure that when he escorted the female guests he used his good arm so he didn't bother the wound in his shoulder. Frank's mother hugged him and told him what Elaina had said.  
  
"I knew someone would be late, never fails," Frank sounded exasperated and his dad Vincent patted him on his back.  
  
"That's the female nature to make a man wait. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my beautiful wife to her seat," Vincent told him.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." Frank smiled as he watched his parents walk with Andy.  
  
Miranda and Megan came in next. Megan was carrying Sarah and Miranda had Benny dressed in a baby outfit that looked like a tux. Miranda stopped to talk to Frank. "You, inside. She's ready to come down and you're not getting a sneak preview."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Frank went inside with the others. Miranda signaled for the other girls to come out; she then signaled Becky to play the wedding march.  
  
Frank watched Monica, Alex, Paula and Bea come down the isle. Then Sabrina came down trying to keep from giggling when she and Cody's eyes met. As Sab reached the front Elaina and Hank started down the isle. Elaina already had tears in her eyes. By the time she reached the front she was crying. Frank wiped her tears away and held her hand.  
  
Father Mike was officiating over the ceremony. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We're gathered here today to witness a very special wedding. They have a special ceremony planned and I'm mostly here to make it legit," Father Mike joked. "I believe that Becky has a song to sing that's loved by the couple. Becky sang Because I Was Loved By You. After Becky finished Father Mike turned to Elaina. "Elaina, I do believe you have something to say now," he stated.  
  
"If I cry through this sorry," Elaina apologized knowing she would. "I, Elaina Wynn Blakely Donovan, am a very lucky woman, to have found a man like you. I have loved you for better and for worse, in sickness and in health through that and more." Elaina started crying. "I think I'll shorten this. I'll continue to love you for eternity. For we are and forever will be, keepers of the other's soul.  
  
"Frank, it's your turn," Father Mike said.  
  
"I, Franklin Donovan, am a very lucky man to have found someone as special as you. I have loved you for better and for worse, in sickness and in health. You've shown me your strengths and weaknesses through many crises and we've both grown closer dealing with them. I'll forever be your husband, lover, and friend. I'll love you for eternity. For we are and forever will be, keepers of the other's soul."  
  
"Now we'll get to the exchanging of the rings." Cody acted as if he lost it and Jake slapped him. Cody gave the ring to Frank and Sab gave the ring for Frank to Elaina, taking the bouquet of Peace roses, from her to hold.  
  
"Franklin Donovan. Do you take again, Elaina Blakely as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." Frank watched Elaina; her hands were shaking as she put the ring on his finger.  
  
"Elaina Blakely. Do you take again, Franklin Donovan as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." Elaina watched him through tears as he put the ring on her finger.  
  
"I believe this is where I say; you may kiss the bride."  
  
"The part I have been waiting for," Frank said as he took Elaina in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Come up for air guys," Cody joked.  
  
They broke the kiss. "Family and friends. I give you Mr. And Mrs. Franklin Donovan."  
  
Derek started to sing To love, I Love You, I Do, as they filed out of the tent and back into the house. Cody and Sab and then Paula and Jake followed Frank and Elaina. As Paula passed by Heather she broke into a bigger smile than what she had. Bea and Andy were next then Monica and Reese and bringing up the rear was Alex and Carlos.  
  
Elaina was thankful they had the tunnel from the house to the tent. She kicked her high heels off and walked barefoot to the house. "Come here you. That kiss wasn't long enough for me." Frank pulled her away from the entrance and started kissing her again.  
  
"Honeymoon seems to be starting early," Cody told Sab as they walked in.  
  
"Give them a break they're newlyweds," Sab said.  
  
"What was the excuse before the wedding?" Jake asked.  
  
"I have a word for it but I'm too much of a lady to say it today." Paula giggled.  
  
"I heard that Paula. I know what you're thinking and it's very true." Elaina laughed too.  
  
"So do we get to kiss the bride, to congratulate her?" Jake asked Frank as he shook his hand.  
  
"On the cheek only," Frank ordered.  
  
"Same goes for the women with you, Love." Elaina smiled as Jake kissed her.  
  
"She spoils all my fun," Paula said as she kissed Frank.  
  
"Be lucky I'm not making him shake hands with the women too." Elaina laughed.  
  
"Now that would be mean," Sab told her as she hugged her.  
  
Everyone filed in to congratulate them. Elaina was getting tired and moved a chair over to sit down. "I'm being to think people are going in circles to keep us standing."  
  
"You invited all of them." Frank reminded her as Derek came in.  
  
"Derek, finally go get my flat, white slip-on shoes, they're by the bed."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Derek ran out of the room.  
  
"That was easy. He's still trying to get us to let him stay alone, isn't he?" Elaina asked Frank.  
  
"Yeah, but he's going to be disappointed," Frank said.  
  
"When do we eat? I'm starving," Cody asked looking out the window.  
  
"When they get the tables set in the tent, we'll all go back out," Sab informed him.  
  
Frank and Elaina where joined by his parents and hers as she was changing shoes. "Hello Vincent. We haven't had much time to talk." Elaina got up to hug her father-in-law.  
  
"I'm sorry our plane was delayed due to the weather. We were lucky to get here before the wedding," Vincent explained.  
  
"We should've sent our plane for you. Why didn't you Frank?" Elaina asked.  
  
"He offered, Elaina but we declined. We already had our flight booked," Francesca answered.  
  
"I understand. I never like changing plans once they're made either," Elaina said, looking at Frank.  
  
"She's talking about the wedding plans, ignore her, I plan to," Frank stated.  
  
George signed. 'The wedding and the bride were very beautiful.'  
  
"Thank you Daddy, I love you." Elaina said and signed, then hugged her father.  
  
"Mom? Are you ok, you look sad?"  
  
"I'm just blubbering like an idiot. I just saw my daughter get married. You'll feel the same way one of these days."  
  
"Please Mom Liz, don't bring that up. I'm not ready to think about that, yet. We've quite a few years yet," Frank insisted as he picked up Sarah. "Don't we, Princess?" Sarah just giggled.  
  
"You don't have long to think about Derek, though," Francesca said pointing to Derek kissing Becky.  
  
"Oh great! Next thing I'll know, is that I'm a great-grandma," Liz said.  
  
"Oh no! Don't even think about it. He has to finish high school and college before I'll allow him to have children."  
  
"Sweetie, it isn't up to you. When he gets married or has children, once he's 18," Liz told her.  
  
"Well, since he just turned 17 a few months ago, I still have a say in the matter. And he better keep his hands to himself," Elaina stated.  
  
They all laughed with her. "Son, have you had your talk with Derek, yet?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Not yet," Frank admitted.  
  
"I think you should," Elaina told him.  
  
"After the honeymoon, I will," Frank promised.  
  
"Make sure you do, if it isn't too, late by then," Francesca said, still watching Derek and Becky.  
  
"Momma D, do you know something we don't?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Just an observation dear," Francesca said, smiling. 


	15. The reception

Chapter 15  
They all went back to the tent for the reception. When it came time for the couple to dance, Derek sang Everything You Do. Frank and Elaina started the dance and then Cody and Sab and the rest of the wedding party joined them. Paula was smiling the whole time dancing close to Jake. The next song Heather took Jake to the dance floor and Frank and Elaina danced with Sarah.  
  
They seem to dance for hours and Liz finally called them over to cut the wedding cake. "Fair warning hubby, you shove cake in my face and I have a shoe to shove wear you won't want it," Elaina told him.  
  
"Same goes for you, Sweetheart." They cut the cake and fed a piece of cake to each other.  
  
"They aren't holding up the tradition of a cake fight. That's the best part of the reception," Cody said, a bit too loud.  
  
Frank and Elaina looked at each other and proceeded to throw cake at Cody and Sabrina. "How's that for tradition?" Frank asked.  
  
"That wasn't nice," Sab replied.  
  
"But it was funny," Frank and Elaina said, together.  
  
"Hey, isn't it time to toss the garter and throw the bouquet?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure. Frank, you can go first." Elaina sat down on a chair if front of him and he lifted her dress to find the garter. "Not so high, Babe. I'm not giving a floor show." Elaina laughed.  
  
"You're taking all the fun out of this." Frank pulled the garter off and then gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ok single guys together. Derek, you catch this you'll become fatherless very quickly." Frank turned to look at Elaina who was shaking her head in agreement.  
  
"I won't try Mom." Derek was hiding behind Cody.  
  
Frank tossed the garter over his shoulder and Derek batted it down into Cody's hand. Cody had a surprised look on his face. "Something wrong Cody?" Derek asked.  
  
"Why do I feel like you did that on purpose?" Cody inquired.  
  
"I have no idea, what you are talking about." Derek smiled and walked over to Becky.  
  
"Ok ladies. You're next. All single ladies get ready to catch, no tackling, cat fights or punching out the lady that catches it," Frank told them.  
  
"Well hell, that takes all the fun right out. Can we at least make rude comments?" Paula asked.  
  
"I'll allow that with in reason." Frank laughed.  
  
Elaina looked at all the girls and where each of them were standing, Elaina noticed that Becky was there too. Elaina shook her head no to her. "Ok Ladies, here we go, someone is going to be a very lucky lady." Elaina threw the bouquet and Becky batted it down into Sab's hands.  
  
"I believe our son and his girlfriend planned that," Frank whispered to Elaina.  
  
"You think? He's a romantic just like his parents." Elaina winked at Derek and Becky, who winked and smiled back.  
  
"I think I stand corrected, you planned that." Frank said.  
  
"Who me? Fix a contest of sorts? I'd never do that." Elaina kissed him.  
  
"No you'd never try to help get a couple back together, would you?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not if they didn't want it but I know they both do. They just need a little help along the way." Elaina walked over to Sab. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. What about?" Sab asked as Elaina pulled her over away from the guests.  
  
"Well, I guess this means the next wedding I go to, will be yours," Elaina said, smiling.  
  
"That's a long way off yet," Sab told her.  
  
" Maggie sees things differently."  
  
"I don't believe her predictions."  
  
"Remember, we've slowed down our relationship," Sab said to her.  
  
"That's what you keep saying, and if you keeping saying it, you'll convince yourself too."  
  
"Why did you say, I'll convince myself?" Sab was confused.  
  
"I'm talking about what happened the other night. You said it was the best time you and Cody had ever spent together. To me that's not taking it slowly."  
  
"Hey once in a while we still .anyway we're not doing it every night. Geez did I actually say that?"  
  
"Yes you did. I know what you're saying. You have to build your trust in Cody again, and that can take time. I know been there, done that."  
  
"Are you talking about when you and Frank broke up years ago?"  
  
"No, something else happened but I promised Frank, I'd never mention it. Just know that I do know something about what you're going through. I just hope you and Cody do get back as close as you once were. You two deserve each other."  
  
"Did you mean to say it that way?" Sab asked.  
  
"Sort of, I guess. I meant you were made for one another. Did that sound better?"  
  
"Much better. I want to thank you for your concern but I don't want to be forced into moving faster before I'm ready," Sabrina told her, looking at her face to face.  
  
"I'm not trying to rush you. I'm sorry if it seems that way, it isn't my intention at all. I guess I just want the two of you to be as happy as Frank and I are," Elaina said putting her arm around her.  
  
"We're happy. It's just a little different right now," Sab tried to explain to her.  
  
"I understand. Why don't we go find our men and take another turn on the dance floor?" Elaina suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. There they are over there." Sab pointed over to where they were talking to Hank and Reese.  
  
They walked over to them. "Hey! How about one more dance before I give out for the day?" Elaina asked Frank.  
  
"Getting tired are we?" Frank wondered.  
  
"No, my leg is still bothering me. I expect you to massage it later," Elaina warned him.  
  
"I plan on that and a lot more." Frank smiled and took her off dancing.  
  
"Cody, you want to dance?" Sab asked.  
  
"Sure Angel," Cody said, walking her to the dance floor.  
  
"I like it when you call me that."  
  
"I know. That's why I do it." Cody smiled at her. 


End file.
